


Broken

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Troubled Series [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Basketball, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Big Bang Challenge, Case Fic, Clubbing, Crossover, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Imprisonment, Investigations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vacation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Tony is ecstatic when Gibbs agrees to allow him to make a trip to New Orleans to celebrate Mardi Gras with his frat brothers. When Tony disappears during his visit, FBI Agent Tobias Fornell accompanies Gibbs to New Orleans, and requests that the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit team take the case. The BAU is not only is tasked with finding the missing federal agent, but must also deal with Gibbs, who isn't happy about being asked to take a back seat in the investigation. Agent Fornell and NCIS Agent Dwayne Pride do their best to keep Gibbs out of the BAU team's way as the FBI works around the clock to locate Tony and bring him home.





	1. Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> Strong language, graphic sexual situations and D/s in the first chapter, also violence, non-con, includes kidnapping where victim is beaten and raped. 
> 
> Spoilers:  
> Includes some possible spoilers for both Criminal Minds and NCIS.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Don’t know them. It’s not true. I made it all up.
> 
> Many thanks to Naemi and Rose Malmaison for much appreciated beta work, encouragement and hand holding. I've added to this since either has seen this. Any remaining mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> Written for the 2016 NCIS Big Bang Challenge, hosted by http://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/ 
> 
> So, last year, my artist was late in getting the artwork done. They had lost internet access for a while and since I hadn't heard from them, I wound up creating my own art about a week before my posting date. Then my artist came through a day or so before the story was posted. Of course, their art was hands down better than mine, but I still liked the pieces I did. It was that unused artwork that became the inspiration for this story. Although, I completely redid the art. The final piece is the closest thing to what I had last year, but I've added a bit. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> ETA 06/03/2017:  
> I added a few lines to Ch 8. I am working on a prequel, _Fragile_ , and I altered the chapter slightly to sync up with the prequel.
> 
> So basically, this story intended to touch more on the BDSM relationship. A couple things happened. First, Gibbs and Tony were separated for much of the story. Once they were reunited, I did touch back on it, however, both betas said those scenes didn't fit and should be cut from the story. In the end, I agreed with them. I did ask them both if I should cut the opening scenes, and they both said to leave those intact. Because _Broken_ barely touched on that aspect of their relationship, I started writing _Fragile_ as a prequel. Probably unnecessary, but it's something I felt should be written to flesh out that side of Tony a little more. Of course, it's just coming out as a sad story of a kid abandoned and abused by his father, and it's pre-Gibbs.

_Fifteen years earlier…_

The sound of the slapping leather strap seemed to echo off the red walls. Thick, dark curtains covered the windows and prevented any daylight from seeping inside. Another slap rang out and Stan clenched his fists. Gibbs kept it warm in the playroom, as he liked to see men sweat. 

Leaning forward, Gibbs licked the droplets beading at Stan’s temple, then straightened up and delivered another blow. He could feel the heat radiating from Stan’s reddened buttocks. Inching forward, he rubbed his hardened cock against Stan’s ass. It felt good, even through the denim fabric that separated them.

“So ready,” Gibbs whispered as he set down the strap and reached to unzip his jeans.

“Pomegranate,” Stan nearly yelled.

The word shot through Gibbs like a bolt of lightning. “What did you say?”

“Pomegranate?” Stan replied meekly.

“Are you sure?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, Master. I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore.”

Gibbs sighed and nodded as he snapped his jeans closed. Without saying a word, he released the bindings that held Stan secure, then gently rubbed the wrists once they were released. He’d always kissed them before, but not this time.

Stan’s expression clearly showed his sadness. “I don’t want to disappoint you,” he said.

“You haven’t,” Gibbs replied as he neatly folded the bindings and returned them to their place in the dresser.

“I’ll help you find someone else.”

Gibbs glared sternly. “You don’t have to do that. I’ve never had any problems finding someone.”

“I know that. I didn’t want to leave you without a backup.”

“Just go.”

“I thought we could talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about,” said Gibbs as he reached the door. “You’ve made your decision. So leave. I’m not going to beg you to stay.”

It took Stan a few minutes to get dressed and settle his nerves. Alone in the room, he took several deep breaths, before walking downstairs. 

Wearing his glasses, Gibbs was sitting at the dining room table. His eyes were focused on the newspaper he was reading as he sipped from his coffee cup.

“Good-bye, Boss,” Stan said softly. “I’ll talk to the director about a new assignment. Maybe it’s time I tried my hand at being an agent afloat.”

Gibbs never looked up, nor said a word.

Stan closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and walked away. Gibbs was a dominant of few words. Now that they were done, the man had nothing to say to him.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_15 years later - March_

“Please say it’s okay,” Tony pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. In his heart, he couldn’t imagine why Gibbs would say no.

“Go if you want to,” he said, as he returned to sanding his boat.

“I don’t want you to be mad.”

“I’m not going to be mad at you. If you want to go, then go.” Not that he wanted Tony to take the trip without him, but he had no valid reason to tell him not to. He had no intention of robbing Tony of his long time traditions with his frat brothers.

“Yes!” Tony shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. “Thank you, Master!”

Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Tony raced to his phone. “Hey Pete, we are on!”

“Great,” said his frat brother. “This is going to be awesome!”

“I hope Randy isn’t too disappointed.”

“New Orleans is on the ocean. I’m sure they have a beach somewhere. And the hotel has a pool. That should be enough.”

“I can’t believe we’ve never done Mardi Gras in New Orleans before.”

“I made sure to book a room with a balcony over the parade route. Be prepared to throw lots of beads.”

“From the room?” Tony asked. “Wouldn’t it be better to be up close and personal on the street?”

“There is time for both, my man.”

“Cool, I’ll stay in touch.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Ninety minutes later_

 

Tony met Gibbs in the playroom and began stripping off his clothing and setting it aside. “I really appreciate you letting me go,” he said.

Gibbs looked around the room in the dim light, at the red painted walls and the black carpet on the floor, then up to the mirrored ceiling. When he flipped a switch, a ceiling fan came to life, whirring softly above them. “You’ve earned a vacation.”

“I’m just saying, I know you don’t have to let me go. I appreciate it, is all.”

“You’re a man of free will, DiNozzo. What you give to me, you give freely. I’m not going to hold you back.”

“I know. But if you wanted me to stay, I would. I would do that for you. I would do anything for you.”

Gibbs smiled and reached out, cupping Tony’s cheek. “I know.” Leaning forward, he kissed Tony deeply, then led him to the wooden spanking bench he had built by hand. Turning Tony around, he strapped him to it, face down.

Closing his eyes, Tony took in a deep breath, allowing Gibbs to take each arm and tie the binding straps. He tugged, even knowing Gibbs’ knots would hold. They each enjoyed the fantasy. “Love you,” he blurted out.

Gibbs gently head slapped him. “Shhh. No words.”

Tony nodded, leaning against the wooden bench he had helped Gibbs make, and remembered the day they dragged it upstairs from the basement. “Why don’t you ever take me against the boat?” he wondered aloud. 

Behind him, Gibbs smiled as he moved to one of the dressers and searched through the drawers. “That was nine words.”

Tony sighed. Gibbs chuckled softly while pulling a silk blindfold out of a drawer. Returning to the bench, Gibbs carefully tied the blindfold in place, as he brushed his lips across his lover’s temple and cheek. 

Watching as Tony fisted his hands, then relaxed them, Gibbs knew well that was a signal that Tony was growing impatient, wanting Gibbs to hurry up and get to the fun stuff. 

Gibbs, on the other hand, liked to draw things out and savor each moment. Keeping his lover at a slow boil, enhanced the sensation for both men.

Standing next to the bench was a shelving unit that Gibbs had built to hold their toys while they were in use. Carefully laying out a couple different floggers and a wooden paddle that he had made himself, Gibbs smiled, imagining the night’s activities. Before using any of his toys, Gibbs reached out and rubbed Tony’s ass cheeks one at a time, giving them both a good, hard slap with his bare hand.

First he picked up the cotton flogger that they had shopped for together. The colors were scarlet and gray. The moment he saw it in the store, Tony insisted on getting it, as those are the colors of his Alma Mater. Before striking, Gibbs allowed the tails to fall gently against Tony’s bare skin, then he trailed them around slowly, giving a pleasant sensation. Even when he began swatting Tony’s ass, they both knew it wasn’t causing any pain. But this was just the warm up.

Minutes later, Gibbs took up the leather flogger and gave Tony’s ass several good swats. The satisfying _thwack_ each time the leather hit bare skin caused Gibbs’ cock to take notice, hardening with arousal. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Gibbs took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “You okay, DiNozzo?”

Nodding frantically, Tony was impatient for Gibbs to continue.

“You can speak to answer my questions. I just don’t need your running commentary or yabba yabba right now.”

“I’m good, Master.”

“Thank you.”

After he set down the leather flogger, Gibbs stepped closer and ran his hands across Tony’s back. The skin felt smooth beneath his calloused hands. When he reached Tony’s ass, he inspected the red marks from the flogger tails. They were light, but he imagined they had a little sting to them. Spreading Tony’s buttocks apart, Gibbs teased Tony’s hole until he felt his lover pushing back against his fingers.

“You want more?” Gibbs asked.

“I want you inside of me,” Tony divulged quickly.

“Patience,” said Gibbs as he leaned over Tony’s prone form. While lightly feathering his fingers across his lover’s sides, Gibbs peppered kisses against the back of Tony’s neck, before slowly worked his hands down to Tony’s tailbone. 

When he reached the crack at the bottom, Gibbs delivered a long, slow lick, his warm, wet tongue against his partner’s skin. Below him, Tony moaned and squirmed. Straightening up, Gibbs watched as Tony continued balling up his fists and allowing them to relax, in a steady rhythm that reflecting his breathing. 

Gibbs slowly massaged his way up his Tony’s arms and sucked at the nape of his neck. Pulling his lips away, Gibbs nipped lightly as he took note of how heavy his partner’s breathing had become. He loved keeping Tony teetering on the edge of desire.

Picking up the paddle, Gibbs relished the feel in his hands. It was a hefty piece of wood and made a delicious sound against bare skin. It delivered more pain than the leather tails of the flogger. 

Gibbs delivered his strikes consistently, giving Tony a few moments between whacks. As always, Tony struggled to remain silent, but the silence wouldn’t last. It never lasted long.

Humming with satisfaction, Gibbs watched Tony’s skin redden. Reaching out his hand, he could feel the warmth radiating from where he had swatted Tony’s ass.

As if he couldn’t help talking, Tony mentioned, “This always reminds me of _Animal House_ , you know? Classic film. _‘Thank you, sir! May I have another?’_ It’s a quote from the film, Master. Kevin Bacon. His first film.”

“Do I have to gag you?” Gibbs asked sternly.

“Sorry, Master. No gag necessary here.”

“We may need to use one if you can’t stay on point.”

Gibbs delivered two more blows, harder than the previous ones. When he saw Tony’s muscles tighten, anticipating the next blow, Gibbs smiled appreciatively. Finally, he went back to the scarlet and gray flogger, delicately dragging it across Tony’s skin, giving him a softness to counter the pain.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Master. 

Stepping back, Gibbs removed his jeans, then folded them and set them aside. Returning to Tony, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of bare skin against bare skin. The ceiling fan above him blew some of the heat away, but it was warm enough in the room that Tony’s skin felt damp to the touch.

With Tony still blindfolded and prone before him, Gibbs ripped open a small package, and then rolled the condom over his cock. He smiled, knowing Tony was listening intently to every sound. Next, he reached for the lube and spread some onto his fingers. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Tony’s skin as he pushed a slick finger inside his lover’s hole. Before long, he added a second finger, letting Tony adjust.

Tony tugged at the binding ties again and found that he was still held fast. Straining, he pushed back towards Gibbs, wanting the contact. 

“Ready?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, Master. Please take me. I need you to take me.”

Using a single finger, Gibbs allowed his fingertip to graze along Tony’s sensitive skin, noticing how Tony shivered beneath his touch. He added another dab of lube to Tony’s hole, then pressed the tip of his cock inside. Pausing for a moment, he let Tony adjust, waiting for his lover to push back, ready for more.

Placing his hands on Tony’s hips, Gibbs pressed his cock in fully and tipped his head backward as he enjoyed being fully engulfed in the warmth of Tony’s body. Rocking slowing in and out, he developed a rhythm, intent on keeping his partner at a slow boil for as long as he could. When Tony moaned lasciviously, it sent a tingling sensation through Gibbs’ spine and he finally began thrusting deeper and harder.

“Oh, yes,” Tony hissed softly. “Right there.”

Gibbs ran his hands along Tony’s skin, up to his shoulders, then let his fingers glide back down to his hips. When Gibbs felt his orgasm begin, he held onto his lover tightly and pushed his cock in fully, quickening his thrusts. Closing his eyes, he felt his release take over. A smattering of colors played across his mind. There were no words, only colors, shapes and sensations. A sense of euphoria took over his body, giving him the feeling he was floating on air, surrounded by total bliss.

When his cock became limp, Gibbs stepped back, letting it slide from Tony’s hole. After removing the condom, he tossed it into the trash. Grabbing a towel, he rubbed it over his face and neck as he watched Tony’s body still prone before him. He could tell his lover was restless, his body twitching, aching with his own need.

Pressing his tongue against Tony’s ear, Gibbs licked along the rim, then nipped at the lobe. With his lips against Tony’s skin, Gibbs released each wrist. He took his time rubbing the reddened skin, and kissing the tender flesh on the inside of each wrist before leaving a trail of kisses up to the elbow. Once his arms were unrestrained, Tony placed his hands on the padded rests Gibbs had built into the bench.

Dropping to his knees, Gibbs released each of his lover’s ankles and kissed the inner thighs. Coming close to Tony’s cock, it was impossible to miss the fully erect penis. 

“You can move,” Gibbs said.

“I’m not sure that I can,” Tony panted. “That was so incredibly hot.”

Slipping his fingers beneath the blindfold, Gibbs deftly pulled it off and set it on top of the shelving unit. Returning to the bench, he pulled Tony close, noticing his partner stood unsteadily as he straightened up. Gibbs kissed Tony on the mouth, allowing their bodies to press together, as Tony clung to him tightly. 

Tony rubbed his cock against Gibbs’ leg. “Master, please,” he begged. “I can’t breathe.”

Gibbs placed his hands at the base of Tony’s head, cradling it gently as he pressed their foreheads together. “You’re fine. You’re breathing is normal. Open your eyes.”

“I can’t. I’m so close.”

“I want you to watch me.”

Tony quickly nodded as Gibbs dropped to his knees and grasped his cock. Tony placed his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders and spread his legs apart, to help keep himself balanced.

As he rubbed his thumb across the slit at the tip of Tony’s cock, Gibbs looked up to see his partner’s eyes barely open and seemingly glazed over.

“Stay with me,” Gibbs whispered seductively.

Opening his eyes, Tony swallowed deeply, then watched as Gibbs ran a finger along the underside of his cock. Tony tensed momentarily as the sensation radiated through his body, and his fingers gripped Gibbs’ shoulders tightly. If he left bruises, it wouldn’t be the first time.

Gibbs grasped the base of Tony’s cock and licked a wet trail across the cock before taking it into his mouth. When he heard Tony’s breath hitch, Gibbs began pumping the shaft as he sucked at the head.

Wanting to lose himself to pleasure, Tony closed his eyes and allowed his head to loll back. 

To bring him back to the present, Gibbs gave Tony’s thigh a squeeze. He continued to stroke Tony’s shaft, but let it drop from his mouth. “I want you with me one hundred percent,” he warned.

“I’m here,” Tony replied softly as he opened his eyes once more and looked down at Gibbs.

“Do I need to tie you up again?”

“No, Master. Not unless you want to.”

Gibbs returned to his task, concentrating on the cock before him. He could tell when Tony was close to orgasm and moved his mouth to press kisses along Tony’s hip and thigh. “Come for me,” he ordered.

Tony sighed as he gave himself over to his orgasm, his semen shooting across Gibbs’ skin and even getting some in his hair. With his hands still on Gibbs’ shoulders, Tony leaned his weight against his partner. 

Gibbs stood slowing, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Can you stand up?”

“My legs feel like jello.” 

“I know. Let’s wash up.”

“M’kay,” replied Tony, resting his head at the crook of Gibbs’ neck.

Gibbs led his lover to the shower and lathered him up while the younger man clung to him.

“I love you,” Tony murmured.

Gibbs smiled as the old memories surfaced.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

When he’d first met Tony, the detective exuded the persona of a quick-witted ladies’ man. But the potential was there. Gibbs usually had a good sense of a person’s abilities and preferences, no matter how hard they attempted to conceal them. It didn’t take him long to determine that Tony’s talents were being wasted.

And he’d wanted Tony from the first day they met.

The day he invited Tony to NCIS for a visit, Gibbs had left him outside the HR office. Before the ink was dry on Tony’s application, Gibbs had offered him a place to stay, so he wouldn’t have to drive back to Baltimore. 

That night, he’d shared his steak, his beer and his bourbon with Tony. Down in the basement, he’d shown off the boat he was building, sipped his drink, then spun the younger man around and kissed him. And Tony had kissed back. Greedy hands slipped under shirts, rubbing against bare skin, fingers splayed against muscled abs. 

They hadn’t needed any words. It was hot and had felt so right. Before the night was out, Gibbs had taken Tony up to the playroom.

“I don’t need any commentary,” he’d said. “Yes or no?”

Tony had stepped into the room and ran his hand across the spanking bench, then opened some of the drawers to see what sort of toys Gibbs kept.

“I’ll get new stuff for you. Anything you want. I’ll custom build a bench that is meant only for you.”

“Can I help?”

“If you want to. Interested?”

Tony had nodded as he ran his fingers through the cottontails of a gentle flogger. “I enjoy being tied up, Gibbs. Just so you know.”

Gibbs had stepped closer, smiling lasciviously as he wrapped his arms around Tony from behind, and nuzzled his neck. “Before we start, you need to choose a safe word.”

“Can I ask questions?”

“Sure.”

“Who was this bench for?”

“Stan.”

“What happened to him?”

Gibbs had looked down to the floor as he remembered his last encounter with Stan. His voice was soft as he told the story. “Things were good for a while. Then one night he said his safe word. I stopped. He decided he wanted a transfer.”

“He worked with you at NCIS?”

Gibbs had hugged Tony tightly, and whispered into his ear. “I work better when my subordinate at work is also my sub at home. You’ll be taking over his desk, and his duties.”

“Sort of a package deal?”

“I have a deal with the director. He knows of my preferences. Having my sub on my team helps me focus. I have the best closure rate in all of NCIS.”

“So you have no problem getting people on your team, I take it?”

“I have problems finding the right people for my team. I want you, Tony. I want you more than I can remember wanting anyone else.”

“You told me you were divorced. So, you like men and women?”

Gibbs had looked around the playroom. “This focuses me for work. It creates a bond with my team. It’s not something I’ve ever shared with any of my wives.”

“So, just guys?”

“I’ve had both men and women up here. And on my team,” Gibbs had admitted, with a sly smile. “Even if you say no to this, I still want you on my team. But if you join me, here, I know we’ll be unstoppable.”

“What was Stan’s safe word?”

“Pomegranate. He wanted something he’d remember, that wouldn’t make him think of sex or that he might say by accident.”

“It is amazing how many things you can make sound sexual. Even tube socks.”

“You’re not choosing tube socks as your safe word, are you?”

“Of course not. Just saying, someone says ‘tube’ and I think of a penis.”

“I have a feeling that a lot of things remind you of sex.”

Tony had grinned as he nodded.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

And Gibbs had been right. With Tony at his side, the pair had nearly a perfect closure rate. They worked well together. Even as other agents were added to the team, there was an obvious, unbreakable bond between Tony and Gibbs throughout their years together. 


	2. Gone After Midnight

_February the following year; Friday afternoon, 4:45 pm_

Months later, Tony met his frat brothers, Dave, Randy, John and Pete, at a hotel in New Orleans and checked into their rooms. 

“This is awesome. I’m glad we finally made the trip down here for Mardi Gras,” Tony said.

“I have the list of restaurants we should visit,” Pete mentioned, as he nodded to a list on his cell phone.

“And bars,” added Dave.

Randy checked his watch. “I’m hitting the hotel pool before dinner.” 

“We still need to do something active while we’re here. I have a friend in town who said he would meet us to play some basketball,” Tony offered. Patting his belly, he added, “I can’t afford getting fat.”

“Is there a special lady in your life these days?” asked Dave.

“Nope. I need to stay lean and trim so I can chase down the bad guys.” 

Gathering their bags, the group caught an elevator up to their floor.

After a late dinner together at Embers Steak House, they turned in, excited about what they may encounter on their vacation. 

Tony flopped onto his bed and made a call to fellow NCIS agent, Chris LaSalle. “Hey Chris, it’s Tony. Yeah, we made it. We were wondering if you were up to little three-on-three basketball tomorrow. I was hoping you didn’t have plans since it’s Saturday. We need you to even up the teams.” Pausing, he scribbled down the directions LaSalle gave him. “Anything else we shouldn’t miss? Yeah, we’re all set for the parade. My buddies have lists of bars and restaurants they want to visit while we’re here. I forwarded your email, so that was a good start. It’s a shame you have to work all next week.” After a couple minutes, Tony wrapped up his call. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Saturday afternoon, 3:00 pm_

It was mid-afternoon when Chris LaSalle met Tony and his friends on a basketball court at a nearby park. Tony made quick introductions, before they split into teams.

“Not bad, LaSalle,” Tony said, after Chris dunked a hook shot.

Chris grinned. “I bet you’re glad you picked me for your team.”

“It’s all in good fun.” 

Along with Pete, they beat Randy, John and Dave with room to spare.

“Losers buy dinner,” announced Tony. “We’d love for you to join us, Chris. Is there a good restaurant around?”

“Are you kidding me, DiNozzo? There are a _lot_ of really good restaurants around.”

“Lead the way.”

“I know just the place. Y’all are going to love it, I promise you that,” Chris said as he led the way down the block.

They followed him into the Deja Vu Bar and Grill. The restaurant was busy enough that they had to wait in the lobby for a few minutes before being seated.   
“Great food at reasonable prices,” said Chris as they all scanned through the menu.  
“Nice selection of beer,” added Randy.  
The group talked and laughed amicably throughout their meal. Chris was able to give them a few more pointers on places to go, or to avoid.  
“We’re going to go find a bar with dancing,” Pete said. “Any place you recommend?”

“Preferably within walking distance of our hotel,” added John.

“I hear you there,” Chris said as he picked up another fry. “It can be tough to get around the French Quarter during Mardi Gras.”

“We’re learning that,” Randy confirmed.

“There’s a new club that’s supposed to be pretty good. It’s only a couple blocks from your hotel. It’s called Gator’s Jumpin’ Jive Club.”

“Live music?” asked Tony.

Chris laughed as he wiped his hands on his napkin. “Brother, you are in N’Orleans. Live music capital of the USA.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. You’re welcome to tag along,” Tony offered.

“Got plans tonight, DiNozzo. But I hope y’all have a great time.”

“Would you be interested in another round of basketball tomorrow?”

Chris nodded to Randy, John and Dave. “You guys ready for another ass whooping?”

“Sure, we’re up for a rematch. Don’t think you’ll be so lucky next time,” said Randy. 

“Same time, same place tomorrow?” Tony offered.

As Chris pushed back from the table, he confirmed, “I will be there. Thank you boys for buying dinner. I’m looking forward to doing this again tomorrow.”

After paying the bill, the group returned to their hotel to rest up, before getting ready for a night out at the club.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Saturday night, 10:00 pm_

 

They met in the hotel lobby, and then walked the five blocks to the club. The crowds surged around them, many people openly drinking on the street.

“This is crazy,” Dave observed.

“Chris said it’s like this twenty-four seven, especially around Mardi Gras,” said Tony.

“We should have come here in college,” Pete mused.

“I’m not sure we would have survived,” Tony joked back. “All this at that age? I doubt we all would have made it back to the hotel.”

“Who needs a hotel room if the party keeps going twenty-four seven?” asked Pete.

“Me,” Tony replied. “No doubt back then we would have been luring sweet young ladies to join us at the hotel. I’m sure by two or three a.m. tonight, I’ll be ready to crash.”

“Speak for yourselves, gentlemen,” Randy said, “but I hope you don’t mind if I find some sweet young thing to hook up with. Don’t come knocking. If I miss the game tomorrow, there is no need to come looking for me.”

Tony laughed. “We won’t come find you for breakfast, but we will be dragging your sorry ass to the park for the afternoon game with LaSalle. Make sure to bring your wallet, too.”

“Hey now,” Randy countered. “Today was a fluke. I have a feeling lady luck will be smiling on us tomorrow.”

“If you say so.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Saturday night, 10:24 pm_

 

The five friends were talking and laughing as they paid the cover charge and entered the nightclub. The music pounded, surging through the air as the group took in the multiple bars, flashing lights and throngs of dancers out on the floor. 

Tony nodded to his friends and led the way to the bar, where he ordered and paid for the first round. For several minutes, they watched the scene before them. There were stages at the opposite ends of the establishment, and a DJ booth to the side of the room between them. Tony counted four bars spread throughout the club, a few stand-up tables stood close to the walls, leaving the main floor wide open for dancers. 

The group moved through the club until they found a place where they could set their drinks. From there, they observed the other customers for a few minutes, then took turns going onto the dance floor, while one or two remained at the table with the drinks. 

Most of the patrons were college-aged, but there were also several people in their late twenties and thirties. Tony stayed at the table most of the evening, but was open to dancing with anyone who asked. There was one brunette who seemed to take quite a liking to him.

“I have someone at home,” he confessed as they danced to the loud beats.

“No problem,” she replied. “I just hate to dance alone. And you’re kind of cute.”

“Just kind of?” Tony teased.

“You’re very cute. I was watching you and your friends. At first I thought you might be gay, but I see your friends are all dancing with women. I thought I’d take a chance.”

“If we’re just dancing, it shouldn’t matter whether I’m gay or not. Are you from around here?”

“Yeah. I work for a law office down the street. You?”

“I’m visiting from DC with my frat brothers. I can’t believe we’ve never done Mardi Gras in New Orleans before. It’s been loads of fun so far. My name is Tony, by the way.”

“Laura. I’m glad we met, Tony. You seem like a nice guy.”

“I am a nice guy.”

“I appreciate that you’re not staring at my breasts or grabbing my ass.”

“I appreciate that you’re not staring at my breasts or grabbing my ass either,” Tony teased. 

“It’s a refreshing change just to dance without expectations or pretending to be someone you’re not,” she said.

“This place is great. I dig the live music.”

“It’s a newer club. A lot of people are checking it out, plus it is Mardi Gras. The locals are wondering if they can afford to keep up two bands, plus a DJ once the newness wears off.”

“I heard the two owners take turns playing DJ.”

“That would cut down on some of the costs,” said Laura.

“I have a friend in town who gave us the scoop. The owners love live music, dance clubs and playing DJ, so they pooled their resources and finally decided to open a club together.”

Tony danced with a couple other women, but spent a lot of time talking and dancing with Laura. Later in the evening, she told him good-bye and walked away. A few minutes later, she reappeared.

“Tony, I am so sorry to do this, but I was hoping maybe you could help me,” she began. “Do you mind?”

“I’m sorry, I should have offered to walk you to your car. It is late and all.”

“It’s not that. I’m so embarrassed at having to ask. My car has a flat tire. It’s in a dark lot and I’ve never had to change a tire myself. I don’t have AAA, so there’s no one I can call at two in the morning. I guess I can take a cab home and deal with this tomorrow.”

Tony chugged the rest of his drink. “Nonsense! I’d be happy to help.” Turning back to his friends, he said, “I’m going to change a flat tire for her. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Take your time,” Randy called after him, with a wink.

After they left the club, Laura led the way to her car. 

“You don’t realize quite how loud it is inside, until you come outside,” Tony observed.

“Yeah, It’s nice to talk at a normal level instead of having to yell in someone’s ear. That’s my car over there.”

Tony nodded, noticing it was a fair distance from any light post. “If you can open the trunk, I’ll get this taken care of for you. Your spare does have air in it, doesn’t it?”

“Oh gosh, I hope so. Honestly, I never check,” Laura confessed.

“Most people don’t. Do you have a tire pressure gauge?”

“Sorry, no.”

“It’s probably fine. I don’t suppose you have a flashlight?”

“Sorry, I don’t. I’m so unprepared.”

Tony pulled out his phone, set it to the flashlight app, and then handed it to her. “If you could hold that for me, I think we’ll be fine.”

“My knight in shining armor.”

Tony busied himself with pulling the jack out of the trunk. He was bent over when it happened. He didn’t hear or see a thing, and was knocked out cold in a moment.

As Tony fell to the ground, a large man stood over him, still holding the metal pipe. “He’s out,” the man confirmed.

“They’re just going to talk to him, right?” Laura asked.

“What do you care?” The man asked as he motioned for a SUV to pull closer, quickly blocking the view of anyone who might be close by. After opening the rear door, he swiftly shoved his unconscious victim inside before getting in himself. 

“He’s a real nice guy, that’s all.”

“You’re getting paid, right? That’s all you need to worry about.”

“What am I supposed to do about the flat tire?” Laura asked.

The man shrugged. “Call someone.”

“Yeah, I could. This is his phone,” she said.

The man jumped out of the SUV and snatched the phone from her hand. “I’ll take that. Trust me, you don’t want to get caught with this anyway.”

Watching them pull away, she sighed. She didn’t know their names and didn’t want to. She’d only been paid to lure Tony outside and now her part was done. The man was right. She didn’t need to be concerned about Tony any longer.

“It worked before,” she said aloud to herself, eyeing the flat tire. “Maybe it’ll work again.” With that, she straightened her skirt and headed back to the club to see if someone else would help her actually change the tire. If not, she could try a tow truck with an air compressor. At least she knew they had only let the air out of the tire. There was nothing truly wrong with it.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

The SUV quickly disappeared into the night. For several minutes, it sped through the darkened streets before stopping in the parking lot of a closed restaurant. A light colored sedan was waiting for them.

“He’s out cold,” the large man informed the driver of the car.

The driver nodded and popped open his trunk, while the first man and his friend pulled Tony’s unconscious body from the SUV, and then shoved him inside the trunk of the sedan.

“What if he wakes up?” the car’s driver asked.

The large man shrugged. Scavenging through the back of the SUV, he found a roll of duct tape. He quickly wrapped tape around Tony’s wrists, ankles and over his eyes. “He won’t give you any trouble, even if he does wake up.”

“You’re not going to tape his mouth shut?”

“Do you want me to? He’s been drinking. I didn’t think you wanted to risk him choking on his own vomit. Don’t you have to deliver him alive to get paid?”

The car’s driver nodded. “You’re right. I’ll give you a call when the money’s ready.” 

“We’ll be waiting for that call,” the driver of the SUV said before turning back to the vehicle. “Don’t you dare double cross us.”

“I’ll call you. It’s not like you don’t know where to find me. You know where I work. I just need to get paid first. We’ll all get our cut.”

“I’m going to be in the Bahamas, remember? I need that money for the trip.”

“Here’s five hundred. Take it. It’s just a down payment. I’ll pay you the rest when I get it.”

The man took the money and counted it. “It’s a start.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow morning.”

“What if you’re still waiting to get paid for the job?”

“Then I’ll pay you the rest out of my own pocket. I’m not going to screw you over.”

“Okay. We’ll be waiting for your call.”

The car and the SUV took off in opposite directions.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Sunday morning, 3:33 am_

Tony woke up slowly, dazed. It took a while for his thoughts to wrap around his reality. It was completely dark and there was a distinct rumbling sound surrounding him as he was jostled about. When he attempted to move, he found there wasn’t much room before he hit a wall. Beneath him was short, rough carpeting. Within moments, he realized his wrists and legs were bound.

“Hey!” he called out. 

Then he listened. He could hear the echoing rumbling sound. Once or twice he thought he heard sirens faintly in the distance. It was obvious he was being transported. After a few moments, he deduced he was most likely in the trunk of a car. A sinking feeling brought on a panic that caused him to hyperventilate. 

Thinking back to the club, he remembered the woman. There was a flat tire on her car. But he didn’t remember changing it. He wondered what had happened. The pain hammering in his skull gave him a notion that he had been struck in the head, but he didn’t know by what, or why he would be trapped in the trunk of a moving vehicle.

Kicking out his legs proved futile. There wasn’t enough room to put much power behind the effort. His fingers failed to find anything to grasp. He tried desperately to remove the tape wrapped around his eyes, but failed. The hot air closed in on him, making it difficult to breathe and causing his lungs to ache. 

“I have to calm down,” he told himself, as he recalled how his lungs had been scarred from the plague. 

Knowing he had to do whatever he could to get out of the situation, he began pounding and kicking against the car. Shouting as loudly as he could, he hoped that someone might hear him and come to his rescue.

Yelling until he was hoarse did nothing to help his situation.

Eventually the car stopped. There were more loud bangs before the car moved again. Then a few more noises after it stopped. Tony could hear voices outside the car.

“Hey!” he yelled again.

The voices stopped.

A few moments later, the latch clicked and fresh air swirled around him.

“What the hell is going on?” he asked firmly.

“Get him out of there,” a voice said.

Tony’s world was still shrouded in darkness. He fought against the hands that reached for him. “What is this?” he asked loudly. “Who are you? What the hell are you doing?”

“I said to get him out of there. Put him in the cell.”

“They should have duct taped his mouth,” said another voice.

“Doesn’t matter. No one can hear him. At least no one who cares.”

Several hands reached for Tony, grabbing his upper arms and dragging him away.

“I could walk, you know,” he yelled. He struggled to get his footing beneath him, but realized his ankles were bound together, just as his wrists were. 

Being dragged caused him a great deal of pain, and there was nothing he could do about it. After a couple minutes, he heard the clang of metal, just before he was released and dropped onto a cold concrete floor.

Tony remained still for several minutes until he was reasonably certain he was alone. Reaching his hands up, he worked to pull the duct tape from his eyes. It didn’t help much. He only managed to push it up a little bit. There was a dim light several feet away, but there wasn’t much to see. Turning his head, he looked around and saw that he was indeed inside a cell, complete with metal bars. 

Sitting up, he started to work on the tape holding his ankles together. It took a bit of doing, but he finally got it off. Next, he nibbled at the duct tape binding his wrists until he was able to pull an edge up. Once his wrists were free, he was able to get a good grasp of the tape wrapped around his eyes, and carefully tugged it loose from his hair. Rubbing his scalp, he stared at all the hair that was left behind on the tape. By the time he had freed himself from all of the duct tape, he was exhausted.

Despite his exhaustion, he couldn’t just give up without trying to escape from the enclosure. First he tried the door, but it was securely locked. Afterward, he shook each of the bars, looking for any weakness but finding none. There were no windows that he could see.

“What the hell is this?” he asked himself. “It’s too bizarre to be some sort of a prank.”

He spent a few minutes pacing back and forth trying to remember what had happened and figure out why he was trapped in a cell. 

“What was her name? Laura? I was helping her. Where is she? Is she mixed up in this? Did those guys hurt her?” he muttered to himself. “Who in New Orleans would do this? I don’t know anyone here. Except for Chris and Pride. They wouldn’t do anything like this. Not even as a joke.”

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was just after four in the morning. Suddenly, he realized how full his bladder was. He supposed he could pee outside the cell bars. Then he noticed an empty five-gallon bucket in the corner of the cell. 

“Well, at least it’s something.”

After relieving himself, Tony sat on the floor, leaning against the solid wall in the back of the cell. A heavy sigh escaped him as his eyes drifted closed. It was only a matter of time before he shifted onto his side and curled up to keep warm. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Sunday morning, 9:06 am_

 

When Tony woke up again, he checked his watch and saw it was just after nine in the morning. The watch had been a gift from Gibbs. Tony smiled as he remembered that Gibbs wore a matching one. At first, the neon orange band seemed to be an odd choice, but he had grown to love the watch. Taking it off for a moment, he turned it over to read the inscription again. It reminded him that Gibbs was out there, somewhere , looking for him. And he was probably wearing the matching watch, and thinking the same thing: that he had to find Tony. 

Sniffling, Tony wondered if anyone had realized he was even missing. Had his friends called Gibbs? Would they call Chris? Tony remembered he had forwarded Chris’ emails, and those had his phone number. He hoped one of his frat brothers would think to reach out once they realized Tony was missing. It would be okay, Tony convinced himself. Chris was meeting them at the park in the afternoon. When Tony didn’t show up, LaSalle would certainly start a search. He’d probably have Pride call Gibbs.

The dim, artificial light still streaming in from outside his cell assured him there were no windows near him. It was just as dark as it had been before he fell asleep. His stomach growled and he searched the front of the cell, hoping someone had left him some food. But there was nothing. He slowly walked around the cell, searching along the walls and in the corners, but he found nothing to eat or drink. Tony eyed the walls again, hoping he had missed a water pipe, but he still found nothing. 

“That’s it. I’m never staying in this hotel again,” he shouted as loudly as he could. “The service here sucks. The beds are hard as concrete. And the toilet isn’t very sanitary. It doesn’t even flush!”

After a taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly. Lowering his voice, he spoke to himself. “It could be worse. At least they gave me a bucket. Otherwise, I’d be pissing on the floor. And, the way my luck is going, it would probably run right back into the cell.” 

Running his fingers through his hair, he did his best to remain calm. Eventually his fingers hit the tender part of his scalp and he yelped in pain. Pulling his hand back, he could see the traces of blood. “What the hell happened?”

A few minutes later, he tried yelling again. “Hey! Is anyone out there? I could use a towel or bandage here, and maybe a bite to eat. And a television.” Looking around, he failed to find a single outlet. “Maybe a flashlight and a book? Something? Anything? Is there anybody out there?”

His ramblings went unanswered. 

After pacing around until he was tired of it, he settled back against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest and rocking himself slowly. “I’m hoping this is just a bad dream. If it’s not, please send someone to find me. I don’t know what I’m doing here. Gibbs? Please help me. I can’t do this alone.”

Eventually, he dozed off again.


	3. I Think We Have A Problem

_Sunday evening, 7:38 pm_

When Tony woke up hours later, he remained alone and cold. Checking around the perimeter of the cell again, he still found no food or water.

“Your service sucks!” he yelled as he gripped the metal bars. “You’re going to be getting a bad review from me if things don’t change around here!”

After spending several minutes pacing back and forth, he sat down with his back to the concrete wall. “What the hell am I going to do now?” Patting his stomach, he added, “I might not have to worry about gaining a few extra pounds on this trip after all.”

For the next few hours, he alternated pacing, sitting and trying to sleep. A few times, he stood toward the front of the cell and listened, always disappointed when he heard nothing.

“If you’re going to kill me, I’d prefer a bullet to the head over slow starvation and dehydration,” he called out. 

Still, there was no answer.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Monday morning, 9:18 am_

“Where have you been?” Agent Pride asked as Chris LaSalle entered the building on Monday morning.

“I think we have a problem, King,” Chris said sternly as he walked across the room.

Pride stood up slowly, studying his agent. “What are you saying? You and I have a problem now?”

“No. Not us,” Chris paused as he glanced across the room.

“You look troubled, my brother. What’s going on?”

“Remember I told you that Agent DiNozzo called from DC wanting tips about visiting for Mardi Gras?”

“Yeah. You two meet up?”

“We did,” Chris confirmed. “He’s visiting with four of his frat brothers and asked if I would meet them on the courts for a little three-on-three Saturday. We played, and then went out to dinner. They asked if I wanted to meet them again Sunday.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. But Tony wasn’t there. His friends hadn’t seen him for hours. One of them had imbibed in a little too much alcohol the night before and said he’d sit out until Tony showed. We played two-on-two for quite a while.”

“And DiNozzo never showed?”

“No, he didn’t. We tried calling and always got his voicemail.”

“Maybe he hooked up with someone. People go wild around Mardi Gras.”

“That’s what we thought at first. But they haven’t seen or heard from him since Saturday night. They all went to a club together. He disappeared, left with some woman, so they thought he went somewhere with her. But they said it’s strange that he wouldn’t have kept in touch. I asked them to call me if they didn’t hear from him by this morning.”

“They called you because they still hadn’t heard from Tony,” Pride said. It was a statement. Just looking at LaSalle’s concerned expression made it obvious he hadn’t heard from their missing friend. “Get Patton on this. Have him trace DiNozzo’s cell.”

“Already did.” Chris dropped a plastic evidence bag onto the table. 

Picking it up, Pride took a look at the cell phone contained inside the clear bag. “Where did you find it?” he asked.

“Dumpster about a mile from the club. Trash truck was only a block away from picking it up when I got there and fished it out.”

“Nothing like a little dumpster diving first thing in the morning.”

“I thought we should contact Agent Gibbs.”

Pride nodded. “I’ll take care of it.” Stepping away, he dialed his phone.

Back in DC, Gibbs was reading through files when his cell rang. “Gibbs.”

“We may have a problem, my brother.”

“Yeah? What’s going on, Pride?” Gibbs asked, recognizing the voice immediately.

“Have you heard from DiNozzo in the last couple of days?”

“Tony? No. He’s on vacation with his friends. Down in your neck of the woods.”

“I know he’s in town. LaSalle met up with them on Saturday for a basketball game. No one has heard from him or seen him since late that night. Jethro, we traced his cell phone and found it in a dumpster.”

Gibbs’ gut churned. “I’ll be on the next plane.”

Pride stared at his phone for a moment, before looking back at Chris. “He said he was heading this way, and then he hung up on me.”

“Time’s ticking. We can’t wait to get on this. I have a really bad feeling. Tony could be in trouble. Serious trouble.”

“I know.”

“It’s a federal case. We have to report this to the FBI,” Chris pointed out.

Pride nodded again and tapped the phone against his chin. His next call was to Director Vance. 

“I was hoping for a call from someone,” said Vance. “McGee told me Gibbs took off and said to tell me he was headed for New Orleans. What’s going on?”

“We believe Agent DiNozzo is missing.”

“Missing? How long?”

“Since Saturday night. We found his cell phone in a dumpster a mile away from where his friends last saw him.”

“See what you can find out.”

“Should I call the FBI?”

“I’ll take care of that,” Vance said. “Keep me posted.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Monday morning, 11:03 am_

FBI Agent Tobias Fornell flashed his badge at the airport and approached the front of the line at the ticket counter. It didn’t take him long to locate his silver-haired friend.

Showing his badge to the associate, he said, “You might as well make it two tickets. I’m going wherever he’s going.”

The airline’s ticket agent appeared confused; as if she was about to ask if Fornell was arresting Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and turned to Fornell. “That was fast.”

“Director Vance called me. He said your team indicated that you left in a hurry saying you were going to the airport, but didn’t tell them why.”

“It could be nothing.”

“I know you too well, Jethro. If it was nothing, you wouldn’t be here.”

The pair boarded the plane with their go bags.

“I need to know what you know,” Fornell said, once they were in the air.

“Tony may be missing.”

“I know that much. Details.”

“No one has seen or heard from him for a couple days,” Gibbs divulged.

“When was the last time you spoke to him?”

“Saturday evening. He said they were having a blast and they were going out to a club.”

“He’s not answering his phone?”

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed deeply, then admitted, “Our Agent LaSalle had it traced. They found it in a dumpster.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Did Tony mention meeting anyone?”

“No. He was spending time with some old friends, his frat brothers.”

“I think we need to get more people involved,” said Fornell.

“It could be nothing. I want to check it out. Pride and I can find him.”

“It _is_ something. Federal agents don’t tend to go missing and toss their cell phones into the trash. Is it possible he wanted to disappear?”

“No. He’s happy in DC. He loves his job at NCIS. Our relationship is good.”

“He’s been with you over ten years.” 

“About fifteen,” confirmed Gibbs.

“I have a bad feeling about this. I’m going to bring in the BAU. They’ll want to talk to you.”

“The Behavioral Analysis Unit? I don’t have time for that. I have an agent to find.”

“Gibbs, this falls into FBI jurisdiction. Do I have to call Vance and have him order you to cooperate?”

Gibbs sighed heavily. “No, you don’t.”

“I am willing to keep you in the loop, but FBI has the lead on this.”

“I just want to find Tony.”

“I’ll get our best team on their way. We’ll find him.”

“I won’t stop until he’s found,” said Gibbs as he leaned back in his seat.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Monday afternoon, 2:39 pm_

Gibbs rented a sedan after they landed and invited Fornell to ride along. “Don’t know where you’re going to sleep.”

“Where are you staying?”

“Pride sleeps in the back of the office. He’s got a couch with my name on it.”

“I’ll get a hotel.”

“Where? It’s Mardi Gras in New Orleans. All the rooms have been booked for months.”

“There has to be a room somewhere. Hey, I can take DiNozzo’s.”

Gibbs glared at him.

Fornell raised his hands to protect himself in case Gibbs took a sudden swing at him. “Just until he shows up. I didn’t mean anything by it, Jethro.” 

Gibbs’ phone rang and he tossed it to Fornell. “Do you mind?”

Flipping the phone open, Fornell said, “Gibbs is driving, but I will gladly pass along a message.”

“It’s Abby. I wanted to check and see what I could do to help. I want to help, but Director Vance said to let the FBI handle the case. But if there is anything Gibbs wants me to do, I’ll do it.”

“We just landed. I’ll have Gibbs call you later.”

“Okay. It’s just not like Tony to go missing. I’m so worried about him.”

“I know. We’re going to find him,” he assured her.

When they arrived at the NCIS building, Dwayne Pride greeted them immediately, pulling Gibbs into a hug. “Good to see you, my brother. Just wish it wasn’t under these circumstances.”

“You remember Agent Fornell?”

“Of course. The one who married Diane. Right?”

“The very same.”

Fornell reached out to shake Pride’s hand. “Good to see you again, Agent Pride.”

Gibbs motioned over to Chris. “Special Agent Chris LaSalle. He met up with Tony on Saturday.”

“Agent LaSalle,” said Fornell as he offered his hand to Chris. 

Once the formalities were out of the way, Gibbs looked at the empty conference table and asked, “I thought you were holding Tony’s traveling companions. I wanted to question them.”

“The FBI picked them up,” Pride disclosed.

“They what?”

“This is a FBI case,” Fornell reminded him.

“I thought I’d at least get to question them first,” Gibbs replied. “Where did they take them?”

Chris scribbled down an address and handed the piece of paper to Gibbs. “There’s the address and directions. You can follow me. They want to question me when they get in. Some Behavioral Analysis Unit team is flying in from Quantico. They should be landing shortly.”

Fornell shrugged. “They have a private jet.”

“You said you recovered his phone. Do you still have that?” asked Gibbs.

Chris shook his head. “Sorry, Gibbs. They took that, too.”

“Who reported Tony as missing?” 

“I guess I did. We waited until this morning, hoping he’d show up. It didn’t seem right that he went missing like he did.”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“I saw him on Saturday. We met up to play a little basketball with his frat brothers, then we all went out to dinner. We were supposed to meet up on Sunday, but he never showed up. His friends hadn’t seen him since around two in the morning. They had all been at a club Saturday night, and said he left with a woman. They thought he’d hooked up with her, but they haven’t seen or heard from him since.” 

“Can we ID this woman?” Fornell asked.

“They think her name is Laura. No last name.”

“Anything on the cell phone?” asked Gibbs.

Chris shook his head. “Nothing useful. Tony hadn’t used it in hours.”

“Did you check for pictures?”

“No. We checked the last calls and texts. We weren’t expecting the FBI to take it.”

“Let’s go, Tobias,” Gibbs said as he walked toward the door. “I’ll check in with you later, Pride.”

Fornell followed him out to the rented sedan. “Just remember, it is a FBI case.”

“As you keep reminding me.”

LaSalle waved to them as he got into his vehicle. Two blocks later, Gibbs was leading the way. Fornell struggled to balance himself as Gibbs zipped through the traffic. 

“I’m just saying, you can’t go down there and demand to talk to those guys. The FBI will be interviewing them. You’re going to have to trust the BAU team. They’re good. Very good. If anyone can figure out what happened, it will be these guys.”

“DiNozzo is my agent. I can’t sit back and do nothing while he’s missing.”

“I know. Just saying, you might consider using a little tact. You’re going to have to let them have first crack. But maybe, if you ask nicely, they might let you watch from observation.”

“I want to question these guys,” Gibbs insisted as he took a sharp turn.

“I understand that. But they’re not going to allow you to talk to them first. If you feel they missed something, get a list of questions together and we can go over those. Maybe they’ll let you question the guys when they’re done with them.”

“I have to find him. I can’t lose him.”

“We’re going to do everything we can. I promise you that,” after a brief pause, Fornell’s voice softened. “I know how much he means to you.”

Gibbs pressed the accelerator down even harder, while Fornell clung to the armrest. 

A few minutes later they arrived. Chris ran across the parking lot to catch up with Gibbs and Fornell. At the entrance to the building, Fornell flashed his badge. Chris and Gibbs followed him to an elevator, then down a corridor, waiting quietly while he knocked on the door to an observation room. 

A tall man with dark hair waved them in. “Agent Fornell,” he said.

“Agent Hotchner, I appreciate you and your team coming down on such short notice. These are NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and LaSalle. SSA Aaron Hotchner is the unit leader for the BAU,” Fornell explained. Nodding to the other two men, he added, “SSAs David Rossi and Derek Morgan, both part of the team.”

Gibbs nodded curtly, and glanced through the mirrored glass at the ongoing interrogation. “Are those Tony’s frat brothers?” he asked. “I want to talk to them.”

“Not now,” Hotchner said firmly. “Agent Jareau and Doctor Reid are questioning them and will check out their stories. I need to speak with the two of you.”

“I have a missing agent that I need to find,” Gibbs said heatedly.

“Agent DiNozzo is a missing federal agent, which puts this case into the FBI’s jurisdiction. That means that my team has a missing federal agent to find. We need to know what you know, Agent Gibbs.”

“Let’s take this to a conference room,” Fornell suggested. “Unless you two want to go down in the gym and put on some sparring gloves.”

“We won’t have time,” Hotchner said sharply.

Rossi opened the door, “Gentlemen, there is a conference room down the hall we can use.”

A minute later, they were all seated around a large table.

Hotchner looked at Gibbs. “You are Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo’s team leader, correct?”

“Yes. And he prefers Tony.”

“Okay. How long have you worked together?”

“Over a dozen years, about fifteen. What possible difference does that make?” Gibbs asked.

“I need to know how well you know him.”

“Very well.”

“There’s no way that he just took off?”

“I’m sure you know that Chris found Tony’s cell phone. And I’m just as sure that you have checked to see if his credit cards have been used or any of his accounts have been active since he disappeared. And I will guess you’ve found no trace of him since that night.”

“That is correct. Being a trained agent, he would know very well how to disappear, if he wanted to.”

“Tony is happy and well-adjusted,” Gibbs said. “He has a lot of friends.”

“Is he in a relationship?”

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed as his frustration grew. “One thing has nothing to do with the other. We should be out there looking for Tony, instead of sitting here. You’re wasting time.”

“No, you are. The more my team knows about Tony, the faster we’re going to solve this case. I need to know if he was in a relationship.”

“Yes, he is.”

“I need a name,” Hotchner pushed.

“His relationship has nothing to do with his disappearance.”

Fornell cleared his throat. “Jethro, they’re only trying to help. They need to get a complete picture of Tony, that’s all.”

Dave Rossi stood up and walked around the table. Taking the seat next to Gibbs, he spoke calmly. “Look, Jethro. Do you mind if I call you Jethro?”

“We really need to find Tony and this is going nowhere.”

“I assure you, whatever we find out about his personal life will stay with our team. If Tony’s relationship is somewhat unconventional, we don’t care. But speaking with his significant other may open up some possible leads. Our only interest is in finding your agent.”

“We need a name,” Hotchner said firmly.

“Either you tell them, or I will,” warned Fornell. “We are wasting time, now.”

Gibbs laced his fingers together and glanced around the room. “Tony and I have been seeing each other since he joined my team.”

Chris’ eyes grew wide.

“That information stays in this room,” Fornell said.

“Do you live together?” Hotchner asked.

“Not officially. I have my house, he keeps an apartment. But he spends a lot of time at my place.”

“Why didn’t you accompany him on this trip?”

“He takes a vacation with his frat brothers every year. He works hard and deserves a break. And sometimes, he probably needs a break from me.”

“Do you think he could have felt trapped?” asked Hotchner. 

Gibbs shook his head. “No. Things are good between us. If they weren’t, there wouldn’t be any hard feelings. He’s been my senior field agent long enough that he’s more than qualified to run his own team. He’s been offered his own team before and turned the promotion down.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Derek Morgan.

Gibbs shifted in his seat. “Tony and I are partners. We’re good for each other. We know each other so well that we don’t need words. He enjoys the bond we share both at work and at home.”

“Would he have been armed?”

Shaking his head again, Gibbs said, “No. He took a commercial flight. He was on vacation. His firearm is locked up in his desk at the office.”

Rossi turned to Chris. “Director Vance mentioned that you had seen Tony a few hours before he went missing.”

“Yes, sir. I joined Tony and his friends for a basketball game in a park. Then we all went out to dinner together. They asked about clubs in the area and I suggested the Gator’s Jumpin’ Jive Club. It’s pretty new.”

“And that was the last place he was seen?”

“That’s what his friends said,” Chris offered. “We couldn’t reach him. They said he disappeared around two in the morning, but they just thought he found a nice young lady.”

“His friends don’t know he’s gay?”

“I didn’t,” confirmed Chris. “You’d have to ask them. But the way they were talking it sure sounded like they thought he hooked up with that brunette they saw him dancing with. They think her name is Laura.”

Hotchner turned back to Gibbs. “Do you and Tony keep your relationship private? Wouldn’t his frat brothers know?”

Gibbs shrugged. “People who have been around NCIS for a long time may know, but we don’t flaunt it. We don’t advertise it. I honestly don’t know what he would have told his frat brothers.”

“Did Tony have issues with anyone?”

“You want to know if someone was out to get him?”

Rossi tapped a pen against a table, “Anyone come to mind?”

“Sure,” said Gibbs. “Tony was a cop before he was an agent. Over the years, he’s put a lot of people in jail, testified against dozens in court, and he’s even shot a few.”

Rossi leaned forward, dropping the pen and lacing his fingers. “Has anyone threatened him lately?”

Gibbs shook his head again. “No. He was happy. He and his frat brothers have been planning this trip for months. He was looking forward to the trip and spending time with his friends.”

“Is there anyone from your past who would want Tony out of your life? An ex-partner, perhaps?”

“No. My first wife is dead and my three ex-wives have moved on with their lives.”

“No regrets? No suggestions about rekindling old flames?” Rossi asked.

“I’m not an easy person to live with. I spend a lot of time working cases. Tony understands that in a way that none of my wives ever could.”

“Do they know you’re with a man now?”

“Yeah. They asked and I told them.”

“Any of them act upset?”

“No. If anything, they’re glad to hear that I’m not alone.”

“Have you had relationships with males before Tony?”

“A couple.”

Rossi pushed a notepad over to Gibbs. “We will need the names of all your ex-wives and anyone else you’ve had a relationship with, male or female.”

“That could be a lengthy list.”

“Let’s start with serious relationships. People you slept with on a long-term basis. We’ll start there.”

Gibbs looked up. “You’re going to contact all of them? Why?”

“Just being thorough.”

“Most of them are far from here, in the DC area.”

“Good. Then we should be able to clear them fairly quickly.”

Derek Morgan spoke up, “You said most are far from here? Is there someone in your past who lives in New Orleans?”

“One. But he didn’t do this. He’s a friend. A very good friend.”

“We’ll start with him first. The more people we can clear, the narrower our suspect pool becomes,” Hotchner explained. “Morgan, get Garcia to see if she can find any common links between Agent DiNozzo and anyone in the area. See if anyone he put in jail is down here, or has family in Louisiana.”

Derek pushed back from the table. “I will make the call.”

Turning back to Gibbs, Hotchner pushed, “I will need a name, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs scrubbed his hands over his face. “Agent Dwayne Pride. He runs the NCIS office down here. LaSalle’s boss.”

“King?” Chris said in disbelief. “You and King?”

Gibbs sighed heavily. “It was a long time ago, shortly after my first wife was killed.”

“She was killed?” Rossi asked. “What happened?”

“She witnessed a murder and was going to testify. It was a Mexican drug dealer.”

“Could he be tied into this?”

Gibbs shook his head. “He was killed years ago. The drug trade down in Mexico can be a very deadly business.”

“That it can be,” agreed Rossi. “There were no hard feelings between you and Agent Pride?”

“Not at all. We’re still close friends. He was separated from his wife at the time. After a few months, they got back together. I married my second wife. There were no hard feelings then, or now.”


	4. Finding The Key

_Monday night, 11:17 pm_

Sitting against the wall, surrounded by concrete and near darkness, Tony could feel his strength fading away. It was cold in his cell. Blinking his eyes, he stared at the five-gallon bucket against the wall. “I am not drinking my own urine no matter how thirsty I get,” he promised himself. “Human beings can survive three to five days without water. It’s only been two days. I still have time left.” 

Rolling onto his stomach, with his cheek against the floor, Tony did his best to keep his breathing slow and steady. His one thought was on survival. He had to conserve his strength to survive. He couldn’t keep burning calories if they weren’t going to feed him. 

Hours later, Tony thought he heard a door open and close. He couldn’t pull together the energy to lift his head, so he remained still. The beam from a flashlight shined through the bars as two men began a conversation.

“What’s wrong with him?” 

“That’s him. We got his ID.”

“Is he alive? I’m not paying you a dime if he’s dead.”

The cell door opened slowly. 

In his thoughts Tony imagined gathering his strength and fighting the person in the cell with him, but he couldn’t move. A foot nudged his shoulder. When he failed to react, two fingers pressed against his neck.

“He’s either passed out or sleeping. He’s got a pulse.”

“Did you give him any food or water?”

“No one said anything about that. You said just to grab him and bring him here. That’s what we did. You said it was your friend’s warehouse. I thought he had someone here to take care of this guy.”

“The job was to grab him and turn him over alive and in good condition. You only did half the job. I’m only going to give you half the pay.”

“What? I had a lot of help. I owe them all money.”

“I told you to keep those involved to a minimum.”

“I did. And they don’t know each other. It’s just the receptionist from the law firm, the trash truck driver and his friend, and I had a couple old friends meet me here to help move him to the cell. That’s it. But they all expect to be paid something.”

“I wanted him alive. He’s damned near dead. If you want full pay, you better nurse him back to health. If I have to pay someone else to do that, I’m taking it out of your money.”

“Give us a day. We’ll feed him for you. If that’s what it takes. But we want the amount we agreed on. You should be happy. He’s much easier to control now.”

“You’re missing the point. I want him alive and alert. I want him to feel everything. He took from my family. Now we’re going to get our payback.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow after he’s fed.”

“You’ll call me when he’s alert and in good shape.”

“I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow. We haven’t had him that long.”

“And take these.”

“Laura’s IDs? Where did you get these? What am I supposed to do with these?”

“She’s decided not to make the trip. She’s going to lay low for a few days at one of my downtown places. See if that guy has a girlfriend he can take with him. It’s better if he takes someone with no connection to this anyway.”

“Okay, sure.”

Lying with his eyes closed, Tony heard the footsteps of one man fade away. The remaining one began pacing and made a call. The words echoed off of the concrete walls as Tony did his best to remain still and quiet.

“I screwed up. That guy is in bad shape. No one has been feeding him since we grabbed him. They’re not going to pay the full amount unless we feed him.” After a pause, the man continued, “No one said shit to me about feeding him. No one has been here since we dumped him off on Saturday night. It’s not my fault. I thought it was taken care of. No one said anything about that. Yeah. I’ll take care of it.” After ending his call, he walked away and muttered, “Son of a bitch.”

Forty-five minutes later, the man returned. He brought in a case of bottled water, then a couple bags of snack foods. “Eat,” he ordered. When Tony failed to move, the man opened a bottle of water and tried pouring a trickle into Tony’s mouth. He managed to get a little in, while the rest dribbled to the floor. The man tried to wake Tony up by slapping his face. “The boss says you need something to eat and drink. I’m leaving you with plenty of food and water. Now you’re all set.”

The water did feel good on his lips and going down his throat. He hadn’t thought his mouth could be so dry. He attempted to push himself up, but didn’t get far before he collapsed again.

“For fuck’s sake,” his captor exclaimed. Grabbing Tony roughly, he moved him against the wall and sat him upright, placing the case of water to his side. Tilting Tony’s head, the man poured more of the water into his mouth, then settled the bottle into Tony’s hand.

Tony took a deep breath and kept his eyes closed. He could tell that his captor was staring at him. He waited until the man left before he opened his eyes. Grasping the bottle with both hands, Tony moved it to his mouth and guzzled the remaining liquid. The effort took most of his remaining strength, but left him feeling a little better.

After resting for several minutes, he managed to crawl over to the bags left behind and found some canned meat, chips, crackers, cookies and granola bars. “Guess it’s better than nothing,” he said as he opened a can of tuna.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 5:13 pm_

After spending much of the day at the FBI building, Pride called Gibbs to come pick him up and offered to take him out to dinner.

“What the hell did you tell the FBI guys?” Pride asked at the cafe. “Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi questioned me for hours. Practically all day long.”

“Fornell told me that if I didn’t give them the answers they wanted then he would. They asked about my past relationships.”

“What we had wasn’t serious. More of a fling. You know that. Right?”

Gibbs sipped from his coffee cup before answering. “They asked, I admitted it.”

“They wanted to know if I took Tony out of jealousy.”

“Did you?”

“You can’t be seriously asking me that.”

Gibbs smirked briefly. “Of course not. They questioned you, so I trust they know you didn’t take Tony. That means they can move on.”

“Chris didn’t know about that little chapter in my life.”

“Is that a problem?”

Pride sighed. “He thought he knew everything about me. It was a big enough surprise when he found out about you and Tony. Then when my name came up, it really threw him for a loop.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, he probably will,” Pride agreed. “I just wished you had warned me first.”

“I would have, if I had known. Fornell was going to tell them if I didn’t. Are they getting anywhere?”

“They cleared me. That’s all I know. They’re keeping in touch with Tony’s frat brothers.”

“They’re not suspects, are they?”

“No, they’re all cleared. But they’re concerned about Tony. We’re all concerned about Tony.”

“I hate taking a backseat on this one. Fornell asked them to keep me informed, but I’m not sure they’re telling me everything.”

“I believe they are doing everything they can. There isn’t much to go on.”

“Fornell said they’re working long hours.”

“Disappearing from a nightclub with a woman who said her name was Laura isn’t much of a clue trail.”

“We should go down to that club and check it out,” suggested Gibbs.

“I’m up for it if you are.”

“Let’s roll.”

They took Gibbs’ rental car and parked in a lot a short distance from the club. Before they had their drinks in hand, Agent Morgan walked over to them.

“Agents Gibbs and Pride. What would the two of you be doing here?”

“Agent Morgan,” Gibbs began. “We decided to go out for a drink.”

“That doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that you chose this club. Are you planning to interfere with our investigation?”

Gibbs smiled confidently. “Of course not.”

“But you thought you would take a look around, maybe ask a couple questions?” Morgan pressed. 

“It isn’t much of a lead. A brunette who might be named Laura.”

Morgan glanced around the establishment. “If she was in on it, she probably won’t be coming back here.”

“Then why check the club out?” Gibbs asked.

“Maybe she wasn’t involved. Why do you think Tony was dancing with her?”

“She probably asked. It doesn’t mean he would have left with her.”

“His frat brothers stated that he did. Perhaps you don’t know Agent DiNozzo as well as you think you do.”

Gibbs glared back at the FBI agent. “I know Tony better than anyone else. He would not have gone back to her hotel room or anything like that.”

“He’s not into women?”

“We have an agreement. We are faithful to each other. We are committed to each other. If he left with her, there was a reason. And it wasn’t sex.”

“What would make him leave with a woman he didn’t know?” Morgan asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment. “Damsel in distress. If she had asked him to escort her to her car or to wait with her outside for a cab, he would have done that.”

Morgan nodded. “Good to know.”

Doctor Spencer Reid stepped closer. “During our interview, one of his friends said the woman, Laura, came back into the club and said she had a flat tire.”

Gibbs turned back to the door. “He went to help her. She’s the key.”

“They said he never came back,” Spencer added. “They thought he was hooking up with her, and that they may have made up the flat tire story as a discreet way to get him out of the building alone.”

Morgan nodded to the front door and the group headed that way. Stopping outside, he glanced around, taking in where the parking lots and street lamps were located. “If she’s part of this, if this was a ruse to draw him out, she would have picked a dark corner of a parking lot.”

“She may have had accomplices. It’s not likely a woman would be able to overpower a federal agent by herself,” said Spencer.

Fornell looked down the street. “She could have had a gun or a taser.”

Gibbs shook his head. “Tony is trained to disarm a suspect. He would have tried to get a weapon away from her. He would have fought if he could.”

Morgan flipped open his phone. “Baby Girl, did you find anything on the traffic cams? We’d need a vehicle that could have hidden a federal agent.”

Back in DC, Garcia tapped at her keyboard. “There’s the problem, My Sweet. He could have been hidden in a trunk of just about any car.”

“Let’s narrow it down. His friends said he left around two. Get us a list of cars in the area between two and two-forty-five.”

“I’m all over that!” she promised as she ended the call.

The group of four walked across the street and checked out the nearest parking lots.

“It could have happened anywhere,” Spencer said.

“I doubt we’ll find anything out here,” said Derek. “It would be better to pinpoint the time and see what Garcia can find for us.”

“Did they have cameras in the club?” Gibbs asked.

Derek shook his head. “It’s a new club. Cameras are on their list of things to add, once they make a little money. We’ll have to depend on nearby traffic cams and ATM videos. Garcia will find every camera in the area pointed at the streets.”

“We can canvas the club patrons and see if someone remembers the woman with the flat tire,” offered Fornell. 

“You can have that job,” said Derek. “These people may come once and never again. And being Mardi Gras, a lot of them are probably from out of town.”

“Or it could be a regular thing for some of them. Every club has its regulars.”

“Could be. Feel free to interview as many of them as you like.” Derek walked over to an old building. Seeing debris at the base, he moved closer to get a better view. As he continued, he took in the loose gravel, broken bottles and random chunks of brick. In a few steps he found something more interesting and leaned over to inspect it more closely.

“Is that blood?” Gibbs asked as he approached.

Derek put out an arm to hold Gibbs back. “It could be. Reid, let’s get a team out here.”

Spencer nodded and called his boss. “Hotch, we found something. We need crime scene technicians out here. Sure, we’ll stick around. We have a theory that Agent DiNozzo went to assist a woman who said she had a flat tire. He was probably abducted here in the parking lot outside the club.”

Gibbs continued staring at the pipe, and the red stain on it. “That could be Tony’s blood,” he said.

“We’ll have the lab do an analysis,” Derek promised.

“He could be hurt.”

“Hurt, I can deal with. Injuries can heal. What we’re all concerned about is getting him back alive.”

Gibbs nodded as he thought of Tony, wondering where he was and what had happened to him.

Within minutes, an FBI crime scene team was on site to scour the area for clues. 

Derek had them bag up the pipe and send it to the lab for analysis. “It may not even be connected to Agent DiNozzo,” he told Gibbs.

“I’ll have NCIS send over Tony’s DNA profile,” Gibbs stated. “Just tell me where to send it.”

“If you get it to me, I’ll make sure it goes to the right people.”

Taking out his phone, Gibbs quickly dialed. “Abby. I need you to send Tony’s DNA profile to FBI Agent Derek Morgan.”

“Oh my, God. Gibbs, what did they find?” she asked nervously.

“There’s a little blood in a parking lot outside the nightclub. It might not be his. We need to make sure.”

“I’ll send the profile. Director Vance approved for me to help the FBI. We’re searching traffic cam and ATM videos. We’re going to find him.”

“I know, Abby,” he said, as he looked at his watch. He remembered he’d bought the matching set from an old man who sold camping and military supplies. 

The watches were tough and up to taking a lot of abuse. He’d meant for Tony to have a watch he could wear when they were out working or at the cabin, so he wouldn’t destroy one of his fancy, expensive watches. But Tony often wore it to work. Gibbs had them both inscribed so they could tell them apart.

“What are you thinking of?” Pride asked.

“A watch I gave Tony. It matched this one. I remember he was wearing it when I dropped him off at the airport.”

“Wherever he is, I’m sure he is comforted by having something you gave him in his time of despair.”

“I keep trying to think of who would have done this. Who would have taken Tony? And why?”

“No one has received any ransom demands. Have you spoken to his father?”

“No, but one of the FBI agents called him.”

“Why the hell isn’t he here?” Pride asked.

“I don’t know. Tim, Ellie and Abby were all ready to hop on a plane.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 7:16 pm_

 

Not knowing when anyone would return, Tony rationed the snacks and water he’d been given. As the bucket filled, he lugged it over to the door in hopes that someone would empty it eventually. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and wished there was a drain in the cell.

The dim light stayed on all the time, and he depended on his watch to tell how many days and hours were passing him by. Most of all, it was terribly boring. The only thing he found to do, other than pacing, was to set up a couple empty water bottles and try to throw wadded up wrappers between them. It wasn’t much, but better than doing nothing.

Finally two men arrived. One held a gun on Tony while the other took the bucket and returned it empty a couple minutes later. He then poked through Tony’s stash of snacks and water. Tony stared at them, memorizing their features, and wondering why they weren’t even trying to conceal their identities. It occurred to him that they must not believe he would live long enough to bring them down for his assault and kidnapping.

After they closed and locked the door, the first man put his gun away and pulled out a cell phone. Looking to his partner, he said, “He’s going to pay us. No worries.”

Reaching for the phone, the other man said, “Let me talk to him.”

“Why?”

“He pays you to represent him. You’re technically his employee. He doesn’t know me from Jack Schitt. I bet I can be more persuasive to him. I don’t have to be cordial.”

“Okay,” the first man agreed as he handed over the phone.

Taking the cell, the other man brought up the contact list and dialed. “I’m helping your buddy with the job. The guy has been given food and water. He’s fine. His eyes are open and everything. We want the money. All of it. If you don’t want him, we’ll take him out of here and find another buyer. Until you pay us our money, he belongs to us. Good. We’ll see you in a few minutes.” As he handed back the phone, he added, “And that is how it’s done. You have to show these people a little backbone.”

“As long as we get the money, I’m good.”

There was a desk and a couple chairs set up outside the cell. Tony sat on the floor while his two captors pulled out a deck of cards and began playing gin. As much as he wanted to question them, he didn’t think they’d answer. Looking between them, he noticed one was wearing an expensive suit, while the other was dressed in the clothing of someone who did physical labor for a living.

Tony remained sitting, leaning against the concrete wall, and concentrated on his breathing.

About forty minutes later, three other men arrived. Tony watched as a bag was handed over.

“There, that’s all of it. You’ve taken care of everyone, right?”

“Don’t sweat it. Now that we’ve been paid off, we’ll be getting out of here. His IDs are on the desk, just in case you want to verify that we have the right guy.”

A dark-haired man moved over to the cell and stared at Tony. “No need. I’d recognize him anywhere.” Nodding to the two men who were with him, he continued, “Get him into his uniform.”

The two men entered the cell and quickly stripped Tony, even taking his cherished watch. Although he struggled, he was still too weak to put up much of a fight. 

“Please,” he begged. “Can’t I keep my watch? I have nothing else.”

No one answered him, nor was his watch returned. Once he was stripped, rough hands began redressing him in an orange jumpsuit.

“That looks more appropriate,” said the dark-haired man. “You belong in jail, DiNozzo. Welcome to your worst nightmare.”

“You know me?” asked Tony.

“I know what you did to my family.”

Tony walked closer to the man and took a good look at his face. Even in the dim light, there was something familiar. “Marco? Marco Capello?”

“Good memory, Agent DiNozzo.”

“You grew up.”

“I did. And my father is still in prison, thanks to you. I thought it’s only fair that you suffer the same fate,” he hissed angrily.

“Your father is a mobster, a swindler and a killer.”

Marco stepped into the cell and punched Tony across his jaw. Tony stumbled to one knee, then rose back up to his feet. Before he could strike the man, the other two grabbed him and pushed him against the concrete wall at the back of the cell.

Stepping outside the cell, Marco looked back and said, “You will suffer all that my father has suffered because of you.” When he nodded, the other two men began beating Tony until he collapsed to the floor.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 8:13 pm_

The team returned to the FBI building, where Agent Hotchner allowed Gibbs, Pride and Fornell to sit in on his team’s meeting. 

“Garcia sent a file of cars she found on nearby traffic tapes in our target time frame,” Hotchner announced.

Spencer Reid stepped over to the board and began writing down plate numbers and car descriptions. Stepping back from the board, he dialed his phone. “Garcia, it’s Reid. I need to know if you can tell how many of these cars have more than one person in them.”

“They would have hidden Tony from view,” said Rossi.

“That’s probably true,” Spencer agreed. “But it most likely took more than one suspect to gain control of a federal agent.”

Gibbs glanced at Derek Morgan, then back to Spencer. “What about the pipe we found? Tony could have been knocked out.”

“Also true, but if that was the case, they would have needed to move him before they were seen. Even if one man was able to move Tony, it’s possible another person was the driver. It also could have taken two people to move him quickly into the vehicle before they were seen by any potential witnesses.”

“What about the brunette with the flat tire?” Gibbs asked.

Spencer looked hard at Gibbs as he thought. “I think the woman was only a lure. We’re probably looking for two or more men.”

Gibbs rose to his feet as he continued. Pointing at the descriptions and plate numbers written on the board, he said, “But her car had to have moved at some point. If she drove away, she’d have to be on one of the traffic cameras. If her car was towed, it would be even easier to find it.”

Derek straightened up in his chair. “If they changed the tire, it should be easy to spot a car with a spare on the traffic footage as well.”

“Yes,” Rossi added. “Cars don’t have full sized spares anymore. They have those little mini tires. They’re a lot more narrow than the full sized tires.”

Spencer spoke into his phone. “Did you get that, Garcia?”

“Yes,” she answered through his cell. “I am already rolling through the videos again looking for a car with a female brunette driver and a spare tire.”

“She’d likely be alone. If Tony left at two, we can assume he was abducted between two and two-thirty. It takes the average person fifteen to thirty minutes to change the tire. Being a woman, she may have flagged down a man, if the abductors didn’t help her,” said Spencer.

Rossi nodded. “They would have been hot to get out of there. People who grab federal agents don’t tend to stick around long. She was the lure, the bait to draw him out of the club and away from his friends, but I agree, it’s most likely that someone else abducted him and it was probably a team. At least two people.”

Spencer continued talking into his phone. “Garcia, check the footage from two-thirty until three-thirty. That’s going to be our best chance.”

“Check everything until you find her,” Hotchner requested. “The car isn’t there now, she had to have left. Cross any matching plates with their registered owners. See if you can find anyone named Laura.”

Rossi turned to Gibbs and Fornell. “We’ve checked the area for recent murders and abductions. We didn’t find anything that set off any warning flags.”

“You think Tony was specifically targeted?” asked Fornell.

“Yes, I do,” Rossi said firmly.

“That woman is the key,” Gibbs said. “We find her, we have a starting point.”

“Agreed,” said Rossi. “She must know _something_ , whether she’s involved or not.”

Staring at the board, Gibbs insisted, “She’s involved.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Derek.

“My gut.”


	5. A Break In The Case

_Tuesday evening, 9:09 pm_

Tony came to and shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. After wiping his nose, he saw the blood on his hand. Gingerly touching his face, he was certain his skin was bruised. Crawling across the cell, he found a pack of cookies that he washed down with a bottle of water.

Opening the front of the jumpsuit, he prodded his ribs and abs. They were sore, but he was certain nothing was broken. “Those were a couple of big dudes,” he mumbled to himself. “Anthony, what have you gotten yourself into?”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 10:23 pm_

Late in the day, SSA Hotchner had asked Gibbs and Pride to leave the FBI office, stating they’d done all they could in one day. Gibbs had started to argue, but Pride led him away.

It was already dark out when Pride took Gibbs to his bar. “I’m fixing it up. Gives me something to do, and it’s a nice place for the team to hang out after hours.”

Gibbs studied the bar itself. “Always remembered you more as fixing up cars instead of bars.”

Dwayne smiled. “Remember that old boat we fixed up when we were probies?”

Gibbs nodded. “Free. The price was certainly right.”

“You taught me the art of woodworking. I may not be as good as you, but I remember some of the lessons,” he said as he poured a couple glasses of bourbon and passed one to Gibbs.

“I’m sorry I said anything about us in front of Chris. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s not a big deal. The kid will get over it. How long have you and Tony been together?”

“Seems like forever. When we met, I was going through the divorce with Stephanie. I was so attracted to him, but I thought it was just a rebound thing.”

“So nothing happened at first?” Dwayne asked.

“Yeah, but we kept it light, just a sexual thing. No commitment.”

“Nothing relieves the tension of a tough day like a little fun in the sack.”

“There was just something so special about him. We grew closer over the first couple of years.” Pausing, Gibbs sipped his bourbon as he remembered the past. 

Sensing there was more, Pride urged, “Go on.”

“Then Agent Kate Todd was shot. Her blood splattered all over Tony’s face.”

“Damn.”

“He was standing so close to her. We both were. He had nightmares for weeks. It shook him to the core. I remember just holding him at night, reassuring him I wasn’t going anywhere. That was when we pledged our commitment to each other. He’s an amazing young man.”

Pride patted Gibbs’ shoulder as he walked around the bar, and continued over to the piano where he set his drink down. Placing his fingers on the keys, he began playing a slow melody. “We’re going to find him,” he said.

Gibbs turned on his bar stool so he could watch Pride play. “I keep racking my brain over who could have done this.”

“Does he have any ties at all to New Orleans?”

“None that I know of.”

Pride tapped his foot as he continued with the melody. “That leaves three options. It could have been one or more of his frat brothers.”

“The FBI cleared them. No motive and their phones can be tracked at the club, then returning to the hotel. They’re all on camera at the hotel,” said Gibbs as he reached for the bourbon bottle and refilled his own glass. “They came in when they said they did, and weren’t seen leaving again until the following day. A couple of them came down for breakfast, then they all left together for the park in the afternoon. Just like they said they did.”

Pride changed to a faster tune. “They wouldn’t have had time to really do anything. And as frat pranks go, once the FBI got involved, that’s the time to give it up and admit it’s a prank. Next option is it was completely random.”

“This woman seemed to home in on Tony. His friends said that she chatted and danced with him for most of the night. It doesn’t seem random.”

“Or he was targeted. If he has no ties to New Orleans that leads me to believe that it has to do with some criminal case. There has to be a connection to a perp he put away. We should have someone run a list of people he’s arrested and testified against; check to see if any of them were recently released.”

“Abby’s already done that,” Gibbs confirmed. “She ran them all down and none of them are in this area. They’re all accounted for and miles away.”

“But they could have paid someone.”

Gibbs ran his hands over his face. “Needle in a haystack. Why New Orleans? It’s a random trip.”

“Not so random. If they got a room in the French Quarter for Mardi Gras, they booked it months ago.”

“They did. About a year ago.”

“Someone had to have known about it. Maybe someone working for the hotel is tied in. Think about it,” said Pride. “In DC, his whole team is there. You’d notice him missing sooner and get on it immediately. Taking him down here gives them more time to get away and hide him.”

“If he’s still alive,” Gibbs said sadly.

“Don’t think like that, my brother. You’ve got to keep the faith. You have to believe he’s alive. He’s out there somewhere just waiting for us to find him.”

“There’s still been no ransom demand. No communication at all.”

Pride’s fingers stilled. “They’re not ransoming him. No body has been found. What is their end game?”

“Around here? Plenty of places to dump a body where it may never be found.” Gibbs’ phone rang and he answered it quickly. “Gibbs. We’ll be right there.”

“Who was that?”

“Fornell. He said the BAU’s computer whiz may have identified the woman. They found a car on the traffic footage that is running with a spare tire. It’s registered to a Laura Greene. She’s a receptionist at a law firm in the area.”

“You know what that means?” asked Pride. 

“Oh yeah. Someone needs to pull every client of that firm and run them against people Tony has arrested over the years.”

Moments later, they were in Gibbs’ rental car speeding through the dark streets on their way back to the FBI office.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 10:48 pm_

The door opening across the room woke Tony up. “Marco?” he asked sleepily.

One of the men opened the cell door and grabbed Tony’s arm.

“Hey now, I did not put in a call for another beating. I’m still enjoying the aftermath from the last one.”

“Shut the hell up,” his handler growled. 

They then dragged their prisoner from the cell toward the desk. As the first man tightly gripped Tony’s wrists, the second man quickly stripped him, dropping the orange jumpsuit to the floor.

As the first man pushed Tony face down on top of the desk, the other man wrapped a chain around his wrist and locked it with a padlock. He ran the other end of the chain over to the cell and wrapped it around one of the bars before locking another padlock onto it.

“Just to make sure you don’t try to make a run for it.”

Tony looked at the chain locked to his wrist. “What’s the end game, boys? The US government doesn’t negotiate with criminals.”

The first handler laughed as the second handler walked around the desk and grabbed both of Tony’s wrists. In a moment, he’d locked a pair of handcuffs onto Tony and fastened it to a clip at the front of the desk.

Tony could hear the man unzipping his pants behind him. His heart raced as he struggled against the chains. “There’s no need for this. The cell is fine. I’m getting plenty of rest in there. Almost like a vacation.” His thoughts strayed to thinking of Gibbs and how they had committed to each other. As the man placed a hand against Tony’s back, it suddenly became more real. He was about to be raped, and wasn’t going to be able to joke his way out of the situation. “You don’t have to do this,” he pleaded.

The man leaned over and whispered in Tony’s ear. “I know what you are, Agent DiNozzo. You like it when your boss gives you orders and when he ties you up and shoves it up your ass. I know you like it rough and we are happy to oblige.”

“Please, don’t,” Tony begged as he tugged against the handcuffs, and wondered how they knew about his relationship.

He could hear the familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened behind him. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for what was coming next. Heavy boots kicked against his feet, forcing him to widen his stance. A single lubed finger probed his hole for only seconds before the man forced his cock deep inside.

The captor shoved Tony down across the desk, immobilizing him for the most part. Shutting his eyes tightly, Tony hummed to himself in an attempt to tune it all out.

As the man continued to thrust into Tony, he lifted an arm and punched Tony in the side of the head. With his other arm, he continued pressing Tony against the desk.

“I can’t believe you’re screwing a fed, Ben,” the second man commented with a chuckle.

“You didn’t have to tell him my name, Joe.”

“Who cares?” asked Joe. “He already knows who Marco is. What difference does it make? The only way he’s leaving the warehouse is when he stops breathing. Now, how good of a fuck is he?”

Ben grunted as he came, then backed up, zipping his pants. “See for yourself.”

Joe walked up behind Tony, then asked, “Got another condom?”

Ben tossed one to him. Taking a seat, he began rummaging through a magazine that was on a side table. “Should still be lubed up good enough.”

Joe tore open the condom packet and rolled it over his cock before approaching Tony. Lining up his cock, he pressed in fully. “Damn, he’s got one hot hole.”

Gritting his teeth, Tony groaned and struggled against his bindings again. His breathing became labored as he prayed for the assault to be over soon.

“Marco said we could do anything we wanted, as long as we don’t kill him. He must have something special planned.”

“Probably gator bait. He seems to enjoy that.” Joe began pumping faster, his hands firmly grasping Tony’s hips when the door opened.

Marco stepped inside and laughed. “Just what he deserves,” he said as he took a seat. While watching Joe in action, he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Walking over to the desk, he pressed the lit end of the cigarette against Tony’s shoulder blade, smiling at the reaction he got.

Tony screamed and squirmed, attempting to get away from the burning sensation. After Marco took a couple more puffs off of the cigarette, he left another burn mark on Tony’s back.

Joe climaxed with a heavy grunt, then backed away with a sigh. “Damn. I could get used to that.”

“Fuck him all you want,” Marco said, giving his approval. “He deserves to suffer. And he will suffer until the day my father gets out of prison.”

“He’s never getting out,” Tony said softly. “And one day, you’re going to be in jail, too.”

Marco punched Tony.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Tuesday evening, 11:26 pm_

 

Gibbs and Pride met with Fornell, who led them into the conference room.

Hotchner looked up. “You called them?”

“Yeah,” Fornell admitted. “You said you were willing to keep them in the loop. This is a fairly important development.”

Gibbs approached Hotchner. “Your team identified the woman from the club?”

“We think so.” Nodding to Morgan, he said, “Run that tape again.”

Gibbs watched the screen as a small light-colored car zipped by the camera. Morgan paused the video at a good angle.

“You can see the smaller spare tire, the female driver with brunette hair, and the license plate. The plates are registered to Laura Greene.”

“Receptionist at a law firm,” added Gibbs.

“You knew?” Derek asked.

“Fornell mentioned it.”

“Just in passing,” said Fornell, remaining in the background.

“We need to go talk to this woman,” Pride said.

Hotchner shuffled some papers. “We need to find her first. I sent agents to her apartment. She and her car are both gone. A neighbor said Greene left with a suitcase on Monday morning.”

“Credit card trail?” asked Pride.

“We’re checking it out,” Hotchner advised. “It’s late. There’s nothing more we can do tonight. I suggest we all get some rest and start fresh in the morning.”

Gibbs was fuming. “The clock is ticking. How can you walk away with this major break sitting in front of you?”

“My team has put in over sixteen hours today. We need to rest. Agents will be working throughout the night attempting to track down Ms. Greene’s current location. We have a BOLO out on her car. If she or her car is located, I will get a call immediately. We’re going to find her, Agent Gibbs. And we are going to find Agent DiNozzo. You have my word on that.”

Fornell stepped forward and steered Gibbs toward the door. “I know you hate sitting on the sidelines, Jethro. But they are working around the clock on this. Dwayne, take him home. Both of you need some rest. We’ll all start fresh tomorrow.”

As they drove back to Pride’s place, Gibbs looked up at the stars in the sky. “He’s out there somewhere. I know he is.”

“Keep the faith, my brother. We’re going to find him. It’s only a matter of time. We find the girl, we find out who did this, and then we bring your boy home.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday morning, 8:12 am_

Gibbs was halfway through his first cup of coffee when Fornell called. “You’re up early, Tobias.”

“There was a break of sorts. The BAU’s system analyst found something. There was a plane ticket bought months ago. Laura Greene is in the Bahamas. They’re searching for her car in long-term parking lots near the airport.”

“Let’s catch a flight,” said Gibbs, just before he gulped down the rest of his coffee.

“Hold on. Hotchner already sent two of his agents to bring her back. They have their own jet. Remember?”

“How the heck did they swing that?”

“Private jet? No clue. Rossi has a of couple books out, maybe he funded it.”

“McGee has a couple books out. He didn’t make much from them.”

“Rossi gets hired to speak at a wide range of venues. I think the man has groupies and everything. But I do think they had the jet before he came back. He retired for a couple years to write. And then he came back.”

“Tobias?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t give a damn.”

Fornell sighed. “I know. Their analyst is really good. Penelope Garcia. She’s looking to see if Laura Greene has a traveling companion.”

“Keep me updated. I want to know when they find Ms. Greene.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday morning, 9:09 am_

Tony was miserable. He’d hated the prison orange jumpsuit, but now he longed for its warmth. He could see it lying on the floor where Joe had tossed it. Sighing heavily, he wiped away a tear and wondered what Jethro was doing. 

“I know you’re in town,” Tony said aloud as he let his head bang softly against the wall behind him. “If we’re still in New Orleans. I don’t even know where the hell I am.”

Pressing his fingers against his temples, he closed his eyes and chanted. “It’s Marco Capello, Gibbs. Find Marco Capello.”

He kept his mantra up for a few minutes before sighing again and reaching for another bottle of water. “Abby would believe, Gibbs. At least she would believe in you. I believe in you. You have got to find me.”

Grimacing, Tony prodded his aches and bruises. Some of the bruising was turning colors of purple, yellow or tan. His ass felt sore and stretched. His ribs ached from being pounded against the desk. The pain flared with every breath he took. After assessing his current condition, he sighed heavily, and reminded himself that he had to survive. He refused to believe he may never see Jethro again.

Looking over his remaining food stores, he opted for some peanut butter and crackers. Once he had eaten, he hugged his knees to his chest and thought of all the things he wished he could do to fight back against his captors. He took a good look at the chain now locked around his wrist and wished there was something he could do about it. The only thought that came to mind was to wrap the chain around his neck tight enough that he’d choke to death. But he couldn’t do that. If he died, he would never see Gibbs again. He had to hold out and hope that he’d eventually be rescued.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday afternoon, 2:13 pm_

Gibbs was standing with Fornell when Agents Morgan and Jareau escorted a young brunette to an interview room. They watched as Agent Hotchner entered the room and dropped a file onto the table.

“Ms. Greene, I’m Agent Hotchner with the FBI. I need to know where Agent DiNozzo is.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t even know why I’m here. I was on vacation. In the Bahamas! Do I need to get a lawyer?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem, if you want one. Do you need to make a phone call?”

“What is this about? I don’t know why you keep asking me about this guy.”

Hotchner opened the file to retrieve a photo and pushed it across the table to the woman.

She picked it up and inspected it. “Cute guy. I’ve never seen him before.”

“You were seen with him at a nightclub.”

The woman pushed back in her chair and shook her head. “That’s not true. You’d better double check your sources.”

“How about we charge you for murder instead?” Hotchner’s face was stone: cold and unmoving.

Her eyes opened wide. “Oh my God! What? What murder?”

“Witnesses say you were dancing with Agent DiNozzo in New Orleans on Saturday night, left the club with him at two in the morning, and now he’s missing. We found your car in the long-term parking lot at the airport. It’s been towed here. Our crime scene analysts are going over it with a fine tooth comb.”

As they were talking David Rossi escorted Tony’s frat brothers into the observation room. They took a couple minutes to watch the woman.

“It’s not her,” said Randy. “She’s not the woman Tony left with.”

“Are you certain?” Rossi asked.

Pete disclosed, “She’s younger, a little thinner, and her hair is longer. She does look similar, but it’s not the same woman we saw with Tony that night.” 

Rossi looked to the others and they each nodded in agreement. A moment later, he walked into the interrogation room and whispered into Hotchner’s ear. The team leader’s expression never changed.

Looking over to Derek Morgan, he asked, “Has she been fingerprinted?” 

Derek shook his head. “No. We picked her up in the Bahamas and brought her straight here.”

Standing up, Hotchner closed the file and picked it up from the table. “We need to verify her identity before we formally charge her.”

The brunette appeared panicked. “Hey, I’ll talk. I’ll tell you the truth as long as you don’t charge me. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Hotchner had taken two steps toward the door, but stopped and turned around.

Rossi stood with his hands in his pockets. “What is the truth? You’re not Laura Greene, are you?”

“No,” she said quietly. “I’ve been seeing this guy for a few months. He said he’d bought tickets to the Bahamas for him and his girlfriend before me, but they broke up. He said they were still friends and I could use her ID to go on the vacation. She wouldn’t go with him and he didn’t want to waste the ticket.”

“What’s your real name?”

“Carmen Montgomery.”

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Harry Samberg.”

“We have him in a holding cell,” Derek offered. “They were sharing a room in the Bahamas, so we thought he might know something.”

Rossi nodded his approval. Turning back to Carmen, he asked, “What does he do for a living?”

“He drives a trash truck.”

“I’ll get him into another interrogation room right away.”

Looking at Derek, Hotchner said, “Confirm her identity.”

“Hotch, she had ID. Driver’s license, passport and credit cards. All under Laura Greene’s name.”

“Ms. Montgomery, why would you have all of this other woman’s IDs?” Hotchner asked.

“It was a free trip to the Bahamas.”

“You don’t find it odd that a woman you’ve never met would give you her passport and credit cards?”

“It seemed like my lucky day. I didn’t ask questions.”

Glancing back at his agents, he said, “Get Garcia on this. We’re still missing Laura Greene. I want her found. Today.”

Rossi followed him out of the room. “She looks close to the IDs. Any one of us would have thought she was Laura.”

“Don’t make excuses. Someone should have caught on that she’s not who she said she was.”

“I’m just saying, we don’t normally fingerprint people that we pick up for questioning.”

“I don’t like being wrong, Dave. Especially in interrogation.”

“And with an NCIS agent looking on?”

“If I were him, I wouldn’t be too impressed right about now. We have got to start making progress on this case. We have to find this missing agent. Alive.”

As if on cue, Hotchner’s phone rang. “What do you have, Reid?” After a pause, he asked, “Is the identity confirmed?”

As he closed his phone, he looked back to Dave. “We’ve just made some progress. After they towed Laura Greene’s car in from the airport lot, they went over it for possible evidence.”

“They found something.”

“They found Laura Greene, dead in the trunk. Reid said her dentist was willing to email her x-rays over and they have confirmed her identity.”

Rossi nodded slowly. “So now we know what happened to the mysterious Laura Greene.”

“We need to find out why she’s dead.”

“I’m going to go with, she knew too much. I’m starting to believe Gibbs’ gut feelings.”

“About what?” Hotchner asked.

“He said he had a gut feeling that Laura Greene was the key to the case.”

“He may be right.”


	6. Closing The Gap

_Wednesday afternoon, 3:02 pm_

Derek Morgan escorted Harry Samberg into a different interrogation room, while Agent Jennifer Jareau was left to watch over Carmen. Aaron Hotchner spent a couple minutes outside the room to prepare himself. Harry was a large, muscular man, who seemed bored and defiant as he took a seat.

“You used to date Laura Greene?” Derek asked.

Harry snorted. “Sure. Laura Greene. Love that girl,” he said in a gruff New York accent.

“Don’t play with me, Harry. We know the woman you were with in the Bahamas is Carmen Montgomery. She said you gave her Laura Greene’s IDs. Where did you get them?”

“Are you arresting her for impersonating someone else? Look, the ticket was under Laura’s name, that’s all. We didn’t want to waste the ticket, and Laura was cool with it.”

“The trip was booked before you even started dating Carmen?”

“Yeah. It was.”

Hotchner entered the room and slammed a file down onto the table. “I don’t have time for this. We have a missing federal agent. If you don’t cooperate, I’m going to charge you with murder.”

Harry paled slightly. “Murder?”

Leaning across the table, Hotchner spoke in low tones. “Someone associated with the case said he was dead. You’re connected. If you want a deal, start talking. If I get my answers from someone else, you’ll do life.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“If you had any part of it, you’re going down along with everyone else. I fully intend to charge you with felony murder. If you’re associated in any way, you’re just as guilty as those who caused his death.”

Harry practically melted under Hotchner’s stern glare. “If I cooperate,” he began meekly, “I won’t have to go to jail?”

“That’s going to depend on the story you tell. If you cooperate fully, and weren’t present when the agent was killed, I won’t charge you with murder.”

“Look. I drive a trash truck. I was working my route one day and saw these guys smoking outside. Then I saw them the next week, and they flagged me down. They asked if I wanted to make some easy cash on the side.”

“What did they want you to do?”

“They wanted me to grab some guy. They said he owed them some money and they wanted to talk to him about it. They said he was hiding from them, running, but they caught wind he was coming to New Orleans for a week. They wanted us to get him over the weekend.”

“Anthony DiNozzo?”

“I don’t know the dude’s name. I didn’t want to know his name. Laura’s job was to follow him, flirt with him, and draw him outside where we could grab him. I’m sure that she knew who he was, but I didn’t. They said that since he’s from out of town, he would go out to dinner or a club while he was here, and we should be able to separate him from anyone else he was with.”

“Were you with her when she approached him?”

“No. She called when the opportunity presented itself. They told me to keep that weekend clear.”

“And you abducted him?” asked Hotchner.

“I wasn’t sure I could do it by myself. But I have a buddy. He’s a fighter, an amateur boxer. I drove his car. My friend hit the dude with a pipe and put him in the back.”

“What happened to the agent?”

“We turned him over to the guy who flagged me down. He gave us the address of this old restaurant. It’s closed, so he said to meet in back of the parking lot.”

“And he took the agent?”

“My buddy put him in the guy’s trunk, and then we drove off. He paid me two thousand dollars for the job. He gave me five hundred when he took the guy and another five hundred Monday morning. He paid my friend the last thousand dollars on Tuesday night. The guy also gave me a ticket to the Bahamas and told me to get out of town. Laura had a ticket, too. Then the guy said Laura didn’t want to go. He gave me her ticket, and said I could take my girlfriend and she could use Laura’s ID. He told me Laura was just going to hang somewhere for a while and didn’t need her IDs for the week.”

“What happened to Laura Greene?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her since that night. We were told to let the air out of her tire. I wanted to stick around and change it for her, but my buddy said no; that we had to get out of there before anyone noticed us and took down his plate number.”

“She was alive when you last saw her?” asked Hotchner.

“She’s dead? Oh my God! I had no idea. We left fast, met the man who paid us so we could hand the guy over.”

“When was your flight?”

“To the Bahamas? 

“Yes.”

“Tuesday morning. We caught a flight at nine-thirty. I rescheduled the original flight from Monday.”

“Why?”

“I was still waiting for the guy to pay me the rest of the money. I didn’t want to leave town without getting paid in full.”

Hotchner pushed a piece of paper and a pen over the Harry. “I need information.”

“What sort of information?” Harry asked nervously.

“Names and numbers. We’ll start there. I want your buddy’s name and contact number.”

“I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.”

“We found Laura’s car from traffic footage. It’s only a matter of time before we narrow down which car is your buddy’s. And then the deal is off the table.”

As if on cue, Hotchner’s phone rang. He stepped out of the room to take the call.

Tapping the table, Derek said, “If you want that deal, you better start writing. We’ll start with names and numbers. I have more paper for your statement. The more detailed it is, the less time you’re going to do.”

“My statement?”

“We need you to write down everything you’ve told us, then sign and date it. Take all the paper and time you need.”

Harry began writing. “I don’t want to get anyone in trouble.”

“Yeah, you said that. All we want is the truth. Tell us how it went down. If you weren’t there when the agent was killed, we’ll talk to the judge and tell them how you cooperated. We need to know who was involved. Who were the guys who flagged you down and offered you the cash?”

“The guy who flagged me down works for a law firm. Laura works there, too. The other guy was a client. I didn’t want to know their names and they didn’t offer any. It was a strictly cash deal. I only know Laura’s name because they gave me her IDs.”

“They gave you her IDs?”

“Yes.”

“When was that?”

“Early Tuesday morning, before my flight. That’s when he gave me another five hundred dollars. It was the guy from the law firm. He said he hadn’t gotten paid yet, so he got me money from his ATM. I wanted to get my share before I left town. I told him I wasn’t going to go until I got paid.” 

“And you didn’t think there was anything strange with them giving you Laura Greene’s IDs?”

“They told me she backed out on the trip and said I could take my girlfriend. I swear, they said Laura was going to lay low for a while and wouldn’t need her IDs until things blew over. They told me she was afraid to fly and was fine with Carmen using her ticket and IDs. We were supposed to give them back once we returned from the trip.”

After Harry scribbled a few more lines, he shook his head, his eyes watering. “I swear I didn’t know anyone was going to die. They said they just wanted to talk to the guy. It sounded like easy money.”

In the observation room, Fornell turned to Hotchner. “Nicely done.”

“No one said I had to be truthful with him,” said Hotchner. Turning to Dave, he added, “Perfect timing on the phone call.”

“My pleasure.”

“You get a call and he thinks someone else is trying to get a deal before him,” Gibbs surmised.

“That was the plan,” Hotchner admitted.

“It’s a good one,” said Gibbs.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday night, 10:42 pm_

 

Marco arrived, smoking a cigarette as he watched Tony through the cell bars.

“You can’t keep me here forever,” Tony said dryly.

Marco laughed. “I think I can.”

“People are looking for me.”

“They’ll never find you here,” insisted Marco.

“There’s an old saying. Three people can keep a secret, if two of them are dead. You didn’t do this alone. Someone is going to spill for a deal.”

Unlocking the cell, Marco grabbed hold of the chain and pulled Tony out to the desk. Pressing down on Tony’s neck, he placed the lit end of his cigarette against Tony’s skin. 

Tony struggled, but couldn’t free himself from Marco’s grasp. “How many people are involved? Ben, Joe, Laura, and a couple others? You can’t keep them all quiet. A guilty conscience gets to some people. That and a little pressure is all it will take to put you behind bars for the rest of your life.”

“Shut the fuck up, DiNozzo. You always were one to talk too much.” 

Reaching his hand around Tony’s neck, Marco squeezed as hard as he could. Tony gagged, while grabbing Marco’s wrist and fingers, and trying to pull them loose.

“I should kill you now,” Marco said. A moment later, he released his grip. “But what fun would that be? I want to see you suffer and I’m going to enjoy every minute of it.” After shoving Tony down, Marco walked across the room and changed the setting on the thermostat to cool and lowered the temperature as far as it would go. “We’ve been keeping it way too warm in here.”

Tony was fuming as he gasped for air, but knew his chain wouldn’t go far enough across the room to get to the thermostat.

“Ben and Joe will be here soon. Maybe I’ll stick around and watch the fun. One of these nights I might even fuck you myself.”

“Do whatever you want. All I know is that you will pay for your actions.”

A half hour later, Ben and Joe showed up, bringing two pizzas and two six-packs of cheap beer with them.

“I pay them well,” Marco disclosed. “They’d rather die than snitch. Besides, they would be just as indictable as me. We’re all in this together and I think they enjoy fucking you.”

“Then you can all go to jail together and fuck each other,” said Tony.

“I think we’d rather just keep you here and make what’s left of your pathetic life as miserable as possible.” Stepping closer to the desk, Marco pressed the burning end of his cigarette against Tony’s shoulder and smiled when Tony winced.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday morning, 8:36 am_

Hotchner led a team into the law firm. “We have a warrant,” he announced boldly, as he handed over the paperwork. “We need everyone to cooperate.”

His team corralled the employees and clients into a conference room, while a crew of FBI agents scoured through files and computers.

“This is outrageous!” one of the senior partners exclaimed, his reddened face betraying his annoyance.

“Mr. Cohen, we are investigating the abduction of a federal agent. At least one of your employees has been implicated and we have reason to believe others are involved.”

“Impossible!”

“I suggest you sit down and allow us to complete our search and investigation. Unless you’d like to be charged with obstruction.”

Mr. Cohen finally took a seat, and ran a hand through his graying hair. Glancing around the room, he addressed his staff and clients. “I’m certain there has been terrible a mistake.”

“I’m not paying for the time they’re here,” said one of the clients.

“Of course not,” Mr. Cohen agreed. “If any of you needs to reschedule, I certainly understand, and I am deeply sorry for this inconvenience.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday morning, 9:18 am_

Gibbs restlessly walked around Pride’s office as the New Orleans team looked on. Before nine-thirty, they had their own call. 

“We have a case. You’re welcome to ride along,” Pride offered, “but I know your mind is on Tony.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“And I know you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“You’re right there.”

“You know where the coffee is,” Pride said on his way to the exit. “Call me if you need anything. Just lock the door if you leave. Remember where the extra key is?”

“Yep,” Gibbs said as he nodded and refilled his cup. Pacing across the floor, he was mentally going over the interviews, trying to piece it all together. They had uncovered proof that Tony had been targeted and abducted, but they still didn’t know who was behind it, or where Tony was.

Gibbs hoped that Tony’s captors had reason to keep him alive. Leaning against the doorjamb, he looked out into the street, wondering how close Tony was. Sipping his coffee, he considered his next move.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday morning, 10:42 am_

Tony woke up shivering. It was cold before, but since Marco had turned the thermostat way down, it left him uncomfortably chilled. Standing up, Tony tried exercising to keep warm. Digging through the bags of food, he searched for any first aid items, but failed to find anything useful.

His muscles were sore and the cigarette burns were painful. Tony tried counting the growing number of injuries, but was only guessing at how many were on his back. “The least they could do would be to give me some first aid cream or Tylenol.”

He made it through his hours of captivity with rituals. First was the exercise, then checking over his wounds. Not that he could do anything about them, but he was nearly obsessed with keeping track of the scabs, bruises and burns. “I hope you guys get a year for every wound you’re inflicting on me,” he declared aloud.

Next he searched through his remaining food. There were still several bottles of water, but he was getting low on food despite his efforts to ration his stock. “I wonder if I could give them a shopping list,” he muttered to himself. “First thing on the list would be a steak, cooked over an open flame. And beans. What the hell is it with Gibbs and his steak and beans? At least it isn’t franks and beans. Or Mike Franks and beans. That would get old really fast.”

Tears came to his eyes. “What if I never see you again?” he said out loud as he thought of Gibbs. “I’m afraid I can’t hold myself together much longer. What if Marco is right and he can keep me here indefinitely? What if you pick these guys up and no one comes to give me more food and water? I don’t want you to find my corpse,” he said through his sniffles. “I couldn’t bear it if you were the one to find my body.”

Realizing he’d lost his appetite, Tony sat with his back against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest as he wept for all he feared he had lost forever.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday morning, 11:11 am_

“Hey Baby Girl,” Derek said into his phone as he called Garcia in DC.

“Talk dirty to me, Sugar,” she answered quickly.

“I need you to dig through the clients of Brinkman, Cohen and Galinski. Run those names against anyone that Agent DiNozzo has ever arrested or testified against. Not just NCIS. He was with the Baltimore, Philadelphia and Peoria police departments before that. It’s probably not going to be a petty crime. It’s risky business abducting a federal agent.”

“You got it. You’ll know when I know.”

“Thanks, Garcia.” Turning to Spencer, he asked. “What are you thinking, Kid?”

“Just that it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?”

“Comparing the criminals with a connection to Agent DiNozzo to clients of this law firm. They’re primarily defense attorneys.”

“That’s why I asked Garcia to check it out. Now, you and I are going to watch the attorneys.”

“For what?”

“Ever play poker?”

“I am from Las Vegas,” Spencer reminded him.

“We’re going to do what we do best. We’re going to watch the attorneys and see if any of them appears to be more nervous than any of the others.”

Flipping his phone open again, he called Garcia back.

“I know I’m good, but I’m just getting started,” she said.

“We have the attorneys stuck in a conference room. Some of them are making phone calls. I want you to trace those calls and find out who is on the other end. One of the perps told us someone in this firm was involved, but he didn’t know the guy’s name. Having us here may put enough pressure on him that he feels the need to make a call. Can you handle that?”

“Of course I can. Besides, I have help.”

“Kevin?”

“Abby Sciuto from NCIS. Their director said we could use her if we needed another pair of hands. She showed up here this morning, ready to help. She knows Tony well and wants to assist in any way she can.”

“Sounds like you and Ms. Sciuto are the dynamic duo,” said Derek.

“We’ll see what sort of villains we can catch for you.”

“I know you will.”

With FBI agents posted at the exits, Derek allowed the law firm’s employees and clients leave to use the bathroom one at a time, but kept a sharp eye on those remaining in the conference room. A few looked slightly nervous and most looked annoyed. He kept watching for someone who appeared guilty.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday afternoon, 12:51 pm_

Gibbs called Abby. “Did you find anything else on the traffic cams?”

“Garcia is on it. She’s so cool, Gibbs. I know you’d like her.”

“Why aren’t you on it? Tony is out there somewhere. We need to find him. Now!”

Her voice softened. “I know. I want him back, too. Garcia is scanning traffic footage. There’s a lot to go through.”

“I know that. Why aren’t _you_ going through it?”

“I’m tracing phone calls.”

“Phone calls?” Gibbs asked. “What phone calls?”

“The FBI located the law firm that Laura Greene worked at. They’re serving a warrant right now.”

“I know. Fornell told me.”

“He wouldn’t tell you where, would he?”

“No! Abby! The phone calls. Explain.”

“They’re holding the staff from the law firm, but they are allowing them to use their phones. Garcia has a program running to see if any of the law firm’s clients has ties to any case Tony ever worked on. I know you don’t want to hear it, but it’s going to take a little time. While that’s running in the background, she’s viewing traffic footage looking for anything hinky. There are a surprising number of cars that drive around at two in the morning. I know it’s Mardi Gras, but still. She’s tracing the plates and tracking down the owner’s names and addresses, and comparing them to cases Tony worked on. I am tracing phone calls and seeing who is calling whom from the law firm.”

“Thanks, Abs. Let me know when you find something.”

“You know they found Laura Greene dead?” she said softly.

“Yeah, I know,” Gibbs said with a heavy sigh. “It doesn’t mean they’ve killed Tony.”

In the background, Garcia called out, “I’ve got something!”

“What did she find?” asked Gibbs.

“I have to go, Gibbs, I’ll call you back,” Abby said quickly as she hung up.

“Ah, hell,” said Gibbs as he closed his phone. Grabbing the keys to the building and his rental, he locked up and left.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday afternoon, 1:27 pm_

Gibbs drove back to the FBI building. Maybe Fornell wouldn’t clue him in as to where the law firm was, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t hang out and watch what was going on at the FBI office. He knew he could have asked Abby, but he sensed that Agent Hotchner would be extremely displeased to see him show up while the FBI was serving a warrant. 

It didn’t take him long to track down Agent Fornell at the FBI building. “I heard there was a break in the case,” Gibbs began.

“Jethro, if they’d found something, don’t you think I would have called you?”

“I don’t know. Would you have?”

“Maybe. They’re working hard to track down some leads.”

“You know more. Abby is working with the FBI’s Garcia person.”

“Then why aren’t you asking her what they found?”

“She hung up on me,” admitted Gibbs. “She said she’d call back, but hasn’t yet.”

“They are trying to connect the dots. Let them do their jobs. Considering all they had a couple days ago was a brunette who might be named Laura and may work at a law firm in town, I think they’ve done a great job.”

Hotchner and his team returned a few minutes later and settled around the conference table.

“I know you were at the law firm where Laura Greene worked,” said Gibbs. “Find anything interesting?”

“We did,” Hotchner said. “But I don’t need you playing cowboy and going vigilante.”

Fornell patted his gun. “I have a sheriff’s badge and promise to keep him in line.”

Hotchner nodded to Jennifer Jareau. As she stood up and walked over to the board, she pushed her blonde hair back over her shoulder.

Gibbs scanned the board. There were several pictures and names. Lines linked them all together. Tony’s frat brothers were there, as was Gibbs, Pride and LaSalle. His eyes wandered over the picture of Laura Greene, which had a notation of “ _deceased_ ” under it.

“Carmen Montgomery and Harry Samberg are both cooperating,” Jennifer began. “We don’t think Carmen knows anything about what happened. All she knows is that her boyfriend took her to the Bahamas for a vacation.”

“Last minute and with someone else’s IDs,” Derek Morgan added.

“True, but she bought his story about Laura being an ex-girlfriend who was still on good terms. Carmen is a hairdresser between jobs, and Harry told her it was a surprise to cheer her up. He has since admitted that he never dated Laura Greene. They were each hired to do a job, then were given tickets to the Bahamas to get them out of town while the disappearance was being investigated.”

“And for some reason,” Spencer Reid interjected, “Laura Greene was killed.”

“She may have threatened to disclose the crime, or asked for more money,” Derek suggested.

“It was a risk killing her,” said Dave Rossi. “They had to have known we’d look into where she worked.”

“They didn’t think we would make the connection,” said Spencer. “In fact, if she hadn’t used her real name, or if Tony’s frat brothers hadn’t remembered it, we might not have made the connection at all.”

Derek smiled. “Except that Garcia found her car with the spare tire on the traffic cams.”

“That is true,” Spencer conceded.

Jennifer shuffled some papers and tapped the edges against the table to straighten them. “While we were at the law firm, Penelope was tracking down all the calls made by their staff, with help from NCIS’ Abby Sciuto.”

“Anything interesting come up?” asked Dave.

“She’s still reviewing them and matching up the numbers with names.”

“Reid and I observed one of their attorneys looking more nervous than the others,” Derek noted. “I’ve asked Garcia to trace his calls first.”

“She also ran the list of the firm’s clients against a list of criminals Agent DiNozzo has arrested, testified against or shot,” Jennifer said.

“Any matches?” Gibbs asked.

“The most likely one is Marco Capello. He’s the son of Sal Capello, a mobster Tony took down and testified against when he was a police officer in Philadelphia. The father is serving a life sentence. We are trying to track down Marco. He’s had a few charges against him here in New Orleans and has retained Logan Boyd as his attorney.”

Derek nodded. “Who happens to be the attorney over at Brinkman, Cohen and Galinski who was looking rather nervous when we were there.”

Hotchner glanced around the table. “Reid, pull the firm’s files. I want you to review anything they have on Marco Capello. Morgan, bring Mr. Boyd back here for questioning. I want Mr. Samberg to see if he can ID him as the man who flagged him down in the alleyway.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday afternoon, 3:37 pm_

Derek had Logan Boyd in handcuffs as he escorted him through the building to one of the interrogation rooms, where Hotchner was waiting.

“I don’t have to talk to you,” Boyd said defiantly.

“Then listen,” Hotchner replied. “We have Harry Samberg in custody.”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“I think you do. You purchased tickets to the Bahamas for Harry and Laura Greene. Then you gave him Laura Greene’s IDs and some cash so he could take his girlfriend on the trip.”

Boyd sat still for a moment, processing the information. “I do know Laura Greene. She works at the law firm with me, but she’s on vacation.”

“She’s dead.”

Boyd’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“She was found dead in the trunk of her own car. Did you murder her?”

“What? No! No way.”

In the observation room, Dave led Harry Samberg in. It didn’t take long before Harry recognized Boyd. “That is one of the guys who flagged me down in the alleyway.”

Dave pulled a handful of photos from a file. “What about these guys? Recognize any of them?”

“Yeah, that’s the other dude. They were both smoking, but that guy in there did all the talking.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Can I go now?”

“Let’s wait just a little while longer. We are still running down leads.”

Another agent escorted Harry away as Dave phoned Hotchner. “Positive ID by Harry Samberg. Boyd was one of the men in the alleyway and Marco Capello was the other, picked out of a photo lineup.”

As he closed his phone, Hotchner pointed out, “You’ve just been identified by a witness. You and Marco Capello were in on this together.”

“In on what?”

Hotchner slid a photo of Tony across the table. “NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. His testimony put Marco’s father, Sal Capello, away for life. I’m guessing Marco wanted revenge. You hired Laura Greene to track Tony down and lure him out of the nightclub alone. You hired Harry Samberg to abduct him. I have witnesses who will testify to all of that. If you don’t want to go down as an accessory to the murder of a federal agent, I suggest you start talking. Now!”


	7. Hunting In The Dark

_Thursday afternoon, 4:21 pm_

Derek Morgan made a quick call. “Garcia, I need you to broaden the traffic cam search.”

“How far?”

“Harry Samberg said he was driving his friend’s SUV. That friend is Tom McGuire. I need you to trace McGuire’s SUV and see where it went. It’s got to be on the cams near the nightclub shortly after two in the morning.”

“I follow you. We need to track it to the drop.”

“Samberg said they met Logan Boyd at a closed restaurant. He meant one that was shutdown, not just closed for the night.”

Garcia nodded as she typed into her keyboard. “I’m pulling up Logan Boyd’s registration and license plate, as well as Tom McGuire’s. Okay, Abby and I will trace it and will find out where they it went.”

“I need to know where Boyd went Sunday morning after he met up with Samberg and McGuire. Get me a search area.”

“We are all over that like syrup on a stack of pancakes. I’ll let you know when we have narrowed it down.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday evening, 6:18 pm_

Marco stormed into the room and unlocked the cell, before dragging Tony out to the desk. Without saying a word, he began beating Tony. Despite being chained and weakened, Tony defended himself to the best of his ability, by blocking many of the blows.

“What’s the matter, Marco? Investigation getting too close for comfort?”

“Shut the fuck up, DiNozzo.”

“I hope you got some good tips from your old man, on how to survive in prison.”

“I said, shut up!”

“Good looking young guy like you, you’ll be somebody’s bitch before your first day is out. Just so you know, prison guys like it bareback. That means no condoms.”

Marco shoved Tony roughly to the floor, then used the chain to drag him over to the desk. “I’ll show you bareback, you son of a bitch!” he yelled as he bent Tony over. 

Using one arm, he held Tony against the desk, while he grabbed the lube from the top desk drawer with his other hand. He was sweating by the time Ben and Joe arrived.

“Changed your mind about fucking him?” Ben asked.

“He deserves it,” Marco said, as he backed away, zipped up his pants and wiped his brow. Walking across the room, he took one of the bags from Joe, and pulled out a bottle of beer. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit up. “Go ahead. Give him a night he won’t ever forget.”

“Bad day at the office? asked Ben.

Rubbing his temples, Marco nodded. “You could say that.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday night, 8:42 pm_

Gibbs and Pride sat in the empty bar, drinking bourbon and playing gin. 

“You’re mind isn’t on the game,” Pride said as he won the fifth hand in a row.

“I can’t stand sitting around knowing Tony is out there being held and maybe tortured.”

“I know.”

“They’re getting close. I can feel it.”

“You said they had a possible match on a bad guy?”

“Yeah, Marco Capello. Son of Sal Capello. Tony put the father away for life. They’ve been trying to track Marco, but just missed him at his office.”

“What sort of job does he have?”

“Imports and exports.”

“That means he has warehouses. Lots of places to hide someone,” said Pride.

“Too many places. And would he use his own place that could be traced back to him?”

“Or a friend’s. I’ll call Patton and have him trace who this guy has been talking to.”

“I’m sure Abby and Garcia are already on that,” replied Gibbs as he flipped open his phone. “Abby, I need some information. Fast.”

“I know, Gibbs. Tim came in to help us. The FBI gave us Logan Boyd’s name and we’re tracking his car on the traffic cams from early Sunday morning.”

“I have a name for you. Marco Capello. I want to know who he’s been talking to on his cell phone the last couple of weeks. I think he’s our guy, but he’s had help.”

“Yes!” Abby yelled. “We can check where his cell phone has been pinging and match that with where Logan Boyd has been. Then we can locate any other phones that were in the same area at the same time.”

“Can you get Marco’s cell phone number? It’s got to be in the law firm’s files.”

“We already ran Logan Boyd’s calls. He has to have been in contact with the people behind this. We’re narrowing down who he was talking to on Saturday and Sunday. I’ll call you back when we have something.”

After closing his phone, Gibbs said, “I can’t just sit here.”

Standing up, Pride grabbed his jacket. “Then let’s take a drive.”

“What’s your plan?”

“They’re narrowing down what part of town to search. It’s got to be in a warehouse district. I have a gut feeling. We’re going to find him, Gibbs. We start driving, and Abby can direct us when they have more information. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Let’s roll.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday night, 9:36 pm_

Derek Morgan walked into the conference room to address his team. “Garcia and her NCIS help have narrowed down the area where Boyd picked up DiNozzo from Samberg and McGuire. They were able to find his car on the traffic cams and traced him into a warehouse district. We can’t be sure which exact building they’re in, but we have an area to focus our search.”

Dr. Spencer Reid looked up at the board. “Although they could have moved him, I think they’re likely still there.”

“We will be searching the area tonight. Jennifer is getting us warrants for several warehouses in the target zone,” said Hotchner.

“Marco Capello appears to be an arrogant guy. It’s probable that he set this up and thought that we would never connect the dots. I think there is a very good chance Agent DiNozzo is still in the area. The closer we get, the riskier it would be for them to move him.”

“Garcia is searching the ownership and employees of those warehouse buildings, looking for any connection to Marco or Sal Capello,” Derek added.

Hotchner stood up. “Let’s get moving in that direction. Have Garcia feed us any intel she uncovers. I want to be ready to move in as soon as Jennifer brings the warrants.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday night, 10:05 pm_

Pride drove slowly through the warehouse district. While other parts of the town were crowded with Mardi Gras partiers, this area was dark and somber. A few homeless people moved about in the shadows.

“What was that?” Gibbs asked suddenly. “Back up.” 

“What did you see?”

“Back up!”

Pride stopped his car and put it in reverse for several feet, then stopped. Gibbs got out of the car and approached a homeless man, who stopped in his tracks and looked like he might run. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Gibbs said, calmly. “I need to ask you about that watch with the orange band.”

The homeless man looked at his wrist. “It ain’t stolen.”

Gibbs displayed his own wrist, which had a watch with a matching neon orange wristband. “A friend of mine is missing. He has a watch like that. Identical to mine.”

Pride pulled a couple twenties out of his wallet. “We’d like to buy that from you.”

The homeless man looked from Gibbs to Pride. “Forty bucks?”

“A hundred,” said Gibbs as he pulled three twenties from his own wallet. If the inscription reads _To Tony from LJG_.”

The man quickly handed over the watch. “It does. It says that.”

“Where did you find it?” asked Pride.

“It was in a dumpster,” the man said as he counted the twenties and tucked them away. Waving to indicate to the west, he continued, “Down that way. Best find I’ve made in weeks.”

“Can you show us which building?” Gibbs asked. “Since it was your best find in weeks, I bet you remember exactly where it came from. We’re just trying to find our friend.”

“Yeah, I’ll show you.”

Gibbs walked with the man, while Pride drove slowly down the street. Long before they approached the building the homeless man was leading them to, they started seeing a lot more vehicles in the area; all dark in color and newer models than one would expect to find in the warehouse district, especially this late at night.

Pride parked his car at the curb and ran to catch up with Gibbs and the homeless man. “Those are government cars. The FBI is in the area.”

“That’s the dumpster right there,” said the homeless man. “I gotta go find a place to sleep before all the good spots are taken.”

“Thank you,” said Pride.

Gibbs flipped his phone open and gave Abby the address. “I need to know anything you can tell me about this building.”

“It’s storage for a construction company.”

“Any ties to Sal or Marco Capello?”

“It’s possible. Marco has called someone who has a link to this building.”

“Does Hotchner know about that?”

“Yes, Garcia gave him that intel. I’m looking at Marco’s call logs. He was calling a guy named Ben Goodman, who works for the construction company. His uncle owns it and he is listed as a project manager. There were several calls between the two. And Garcia did find where both men’s phones have pinged off a cell tower near that warehouse in the past few days. Mostly at night.”

“Since Saturday?”

“Yeah. And at the same time. They were most likely there together, Gibbs.”

Aaron Hotchner and Dave Rossi approached the pair. “What are you two doing down here?” Hotchner asked.

“I could ask you the same thing,” replied Gibbs. “Looks like you found something. Weren’t you going to keep me in the loop?”

“What led you here?”

“Good old detective work,” said Pride.

Fornell pulled up in a sedan and joined the group. “Gibbs? What are you doing here?”

“Wondering why no one told me about this lead!”

“What did you find?” demanded Hotchner. “This is my investigation. If you’re holding back information, I could charge you. I know you want Agent DiNozzo found, and so do we.”

Gibbs held out a watch with a neon orange band. “It’s Tony’s. I spotted it on the wrist of a homeless man a couple blocks away. He said he got it out of that dumpster a couple days ago.”

“You’re sure it’s Tony’s watch?”

“I bought it for him,” Gibbs confirmed. “It’s inscribed with his name.”

Hotchner took the watch and shined his flashlight on the back as he inspected it. Opening his radio mike, he spoke lowly. “Morgan, we think it’s the Goodman Construction warehouse. Take in the tactical team.”

“Copy that. We’re going in,” Morgan responded.

“I’m going in, too,” said Gibbs as he took a step toward the building.

Hotchner placed his hand on Gibbs’ chest to hold him back. “No, you’re not. They could be armed and you don’t have a vest.”

“Loan me one.”

“Let my team do their job.”

“What led you guys here?”

“Garcia ran a list of calls Marco Capello made over the weekend. One of them was to a friend of his who is a project manager for the construction company that owns this building.”

“And their phones have been pinged near here this week.”

Hotchner looked ticked. “You’ve obviously been in touch with your agents who are working with Garcia.”

“A little bit.”

Dave Rossi checked his weapon. “I’m going in with Morgan.”

Hotchner nodded.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Thursday night, 11:27 pm_

Derek Morgan led the team into the warehouse. They went in quietly, checking the building as they made their way through it. Every member of the tactical team wore a bulletproof vest and walked alertly, with their weapons drawn. 

Not knowing what they were up against, they moved cautiously. It took several minutes for the team to search through the large, industrial warehouse. At the far end of the building, they could see a dim light shining beneath a door. Morgan motioned for the team to stop for a moment as he approached and listened. 

There was no lock or latch. He slowly pushed the door open and found that it led into a hallway. Leading the team, he paused at each doorway, sending two men in to clear the rooms they passed by. Two doors led into bathrooms. Another appeared to be a breakroom with a coffee maker, refrigerator, microwave and a table with four chairs. Moving further down the corridor, they found a couple unlocked offices that looked like they were only used for meetings.

Rossi stood close to Morgan and whispered, “These look like they’re barely used anymore.”

“Perfect place to hide someone,” Derek whispered back. Speaking into his microphone, he noted, “Hotch, it looks like we may be at the last room. We’re going to check that out.”

“We’re ready if you need us,” Hotchner responded.

A plaque read _storage_. They didn’t need to try the handle as the door had a padlock and hasp on the outside. Four men on the team brought in a battering ram and forced it open. Derek was the first one to rush through into the room. 

At first glance, the space was full of file cabinets and several boxes stacked on the floor, mostly marked with different years, although some appeared to have client names listed. 

Derek instantly noticed another door on the far side. A faint light was visible along the bottom edge of the doorway. Silently, he waved the team to follow him in.

Rossi reached out and found the room was locked. Before the men with the battering ram stepped forward again, Derek kicked the door twice, weakening it on his first try and forcing entry with his second.

Stepping into the office, his eyes were drawn to the desk below the dim overhead light. Glancing to the right he saw the bars and aimed his flashlight into the cell. “Clear the room!” his voice boomed loudly. Stepping closer to the cell, he saw the man inside. “Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony was naked, standing on a chair, with his wrists bound behind him, duct tape over his mouth and a rope around his neck. 

The team stood by, finding no one else in the room.

“Hotch, we found him. We’re going to need medical,” Derek said into his tactical radio mike.

“Copy that,” replied Hotch.

Rossi and Morgan stared at the rope, following the length to the other end. They saw that it ran taut through a pulley system at the ceiling, and then was tied to the cell door.

“We open the door, he chokes,” said Derek.

“I'll bet they expected him to fall asleep, and hang himself. We have two choices. We can cut it or untie it,” Dave replied.

One of the tactical team members stepped forward, offering a knife. Dave nodded for him to start cutting the rope.

“I’m surprised Hotch isn’t in here yet.”

“He’s running interference,” Dave said. “Gibbs and Pride showed up.”

“That is one determined dude.”

Tony began shaking his head and frantically trying to speak against the duct tape.

“Take it easy,” Dave soothed. “We’ll get you out of there in a couple minutes.”

“He doesn’t want Gibbs to see him like this,” said Derek.

In response, Tony began nodding.

Opening his microphone, Derek spoke softly, “Hotch, he’s in a cell and has some injuries. He doesn’t want Gibbs to see him like this. We have to get him to a hospital for medical attention.”

“Copy that. I have a medical team coming in to assist.”

Gibbs eyed Hotchner suspiciously. “They found Tony, didn’t they? I’m going in.”

Again Hotchner put up his arm, stopping Gibbs in his tracks. “Agent Gibbs, this is my show. You’re not authorized to go in there yet. We need to secure the building.”

“Like hell. I need to see Tony.”

“I will have you physically restrained if I must,” Hotchner warned. “He’s okay, but wants to get checked out before you see him. You’d only be in the way.”

Pride put his arm around Gibbs, “Come on, my brother. They found him alive. He’s safe. Let them do what they need to do, and you’ll see Tony soon enough.”

Back inside, Tony appeared relieved once the rope was cut.

Derek shook the cell door. “Are there any other booby traps?” he asked.

Tony shook his head, and remained standing on the chair.

“Get that battering ram in here,” Derek ordered.

“Might be easier to use one of these,” said Dave, holding up a set of keys. “Found them in the top desk drawer.” The third one he tried opened the door. 

Derek rushed inside and pulled the tape from Tony’s mouth before helping him step down from the chair. “Do you know where they went?” he asked as he waved over the man with the knife.

Shaking his head, Tony admitted, “They were afraid the police were getting too close. It was Marco Capello and two other guys, Ben and Joe. I don’t think they expected me to survive, so they didn’t care if I knew who they were.”

Seconds later, Tony’s wrists were freed from the plastic straps. Seeing the chain padlocked around Tony’s wrist, Dave tried the other keys until he located the one that opened it.

Glancing over to Dave, Derek said, “Rossi, see if you can get that medical team in here.” Turning back to Tony, he spoke in a soft, soothing tone. “My name is SSA Derek Morgan, FBI. I’m going to be with you every step of the way. We’ll get you checked out at the hospital.” His eyes roamed over Tony’s body, noting the bruises and burn marks. “We know about Marco Capello and that Ben’s last name is Goodman. His uncle owns this building. We’ll find out who Joe is, and we’re going to make them pay for what they’ve done. We have some of the others in custody.”

“The others?” 

“The woman who lured you out of the club, Laura. We found her dead. We have the guys who abducted you in custody, and the attorney who paid them.”

“Is Gibbs here in town?”

“He’s right outside. He’s been a thorn in our side every step of the way.”

Tony smiled weakly. “That sounds like him.”

“I’m going to ride in the ambulance with you. We’re going to get you checked out and make sure you’re okay. When you’re ready, we’ll let Agent Gibbs come see you.”

“I don’t want him to see me, like this,” Tony said softly.

“I understand.”


	8. The Morning After

_Friday morning, 1:13 am_

“We’re going to get these guys,” Derek assured Tony as they sped through the city streets toward the hospital. 

With sirens blaring, it didn’t take long to reach their destination. Hotchner had warned him that Gibbs and Pride had left the scene and may be headed toward the hospital, too. Derek was glad to see there was a separate entrance where ambulances were unloaded. He stood back while the paramedics transported Tony inside to be looked over by a doctor.

Derek flashed his badge inside. “SSA Derek Morgan, FBI.”

“I’m Doctor Jim Pearson. Is this man a prisoner?” the doctor asked as he approached Tony.

“No, sir. This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. He was injured, and we fear his life may still be in danger. My team is providing security for him. He was abducted and held for a few days. There is a chance the men who harmed him may try to make contact here, at the hospital. He is to have no visitors that are not cleared by myself or my supervisor, SSA Aaron Hotchner, or SSA David Rossi.”

One of the nurses jotted down the names. “I’ll be sure this is entered into his file.”

A few minutes later she returned to the room. “There are two men in the lobby asking about him. They say they’re NCIS agents.”

“Gibbs and Pride?”

“Yes.”

Derek nodded. “They’re okay, but they can’t see him until he’s stabilized and ready to see visitors.”

A nurse hooked up an IV, as the doctor continued to look Tony over. Tony was awake and responsive, but shivered from the cold. One of the nurses covered him with a warm blanket. 

After several minutes, the doctor completed his initial exam and waved Derek out into the hallway. “How long was Agent DiNozzo held captive?” Doctor Pearson asked. 

“He was abducted late Saturday night and was held captive since then. Is he going to be okay?”

Dave Rossi approached the pair. “Hotch sent me to get an update.”

“SSA David Rossi, this is Doctor Jim Pearson,” Derek said. “I was just asking him about Agent DiNozzo’s injuries.”

“We are finishing up some tests right now. He is dehydrated and it’s likely they only gave him minimal food while they held him. He has been beaten repeatedly, and also has several burns over his body. His injuries happened over several days and are in different stages of healing.”

“I saw that,” Derek said. “Will they heal properly or will he have permanent scarring?”

“In time, the scars will fade. Some of the burns are worse than others. It almost looks like the initials MC were burned onto his back.”

“That makes sense. Those are the initials of our prime suspect. Anything else?”

“He’s been raped. We’re running a rape kit examination. As soon as we’re done, we’ll get him up to a secure room.”

Derek’s head dropped at the news. “Thank you, Doctor. I’ll make sure the nurses have a list of my team. We will continue to provide security for him throughout his stay.” 

Dave asked, “How soon can we question him?”

“I gave him a mild sedative,” the doctor advised. “He was tensing up and seemed anxious about the exam. You can talk to him while he’s awake, but he may be sleepy and might not give you correct answers while sedated. His ordeal has certainly been very stressful for him both mentally and physically. His body will need rest to heal.”

The agents both returned to the room while the tests were wrapped up. 

“We’ll need a full medical report of his injuries and condition,” said Dave as he handed over a business card. 

Dave and Derek followed the nurse as she wheeled Tony through the back hallways and into an elevator. She then placed him in a room in the ICU section of the hospital. 

“It’s more secure,” she explained. “Our staff will monitor him. If you want to leave the curtain open, they can see into his room and we can lock the door from the hallway.”

“Please do. Can our team come through the other way?” Derek asked.

“We can arrange that.”

“I still want to put an agent in the hallway. Just because his door is locked, doesn’t mean someone can’t try to get through a different door,” said Dave.

“We’re putting him in the last room at the end of the hallway. The closest four rooms are empty at this point, although we can’t guarantee they’ll stay that way. We’ll try to leave an empty room between him and the other patients if we can,” promised the nurse.

“I appreciate that,” said Derek.

Dave and Derek had agreed it was best to let Tony get some sleep. Dave remained in the room to watch over Tony throughout the night, while Derek arranged to have another agent stationed outside the door.

Derek walked down to the lobby where he found Gibbs, Pride, Fornell and Hotchner. “He’s sedated and sleeping,” he informed them.

“I want to see him,” Gibbs said firmly.

Hotchner studied him for a moment. “Don’t wake him up. He needs his sleep and I need to question him as soon as he can handle it.”

The group followed Derek to an elevator, then down the hallway to the room.

“He just wants to see him for a couple minutes,” Derek told Dave. 

Dave moved a chair to the side of the bed and motioned toward it. “Sit. But he needs his rest. The doctor gave him a sedative.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure he’s okay,” said Gibbs.

“I understand.”

Dave remained in the room while Gibbs sat at Tony’s side. Seated next to the bed, Gibbs held Tony’s hand. After a few minutes, he felt a gentle squeeze and smiled.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Friday morning, 9:26 am_

 

Derek arrived back at Tony’s room to relieve Dave. He found that Tony was awake and eating. It surprised him that Hotchner was already there. Derek waved him out to the hallway.

“I need to talk to him,” Hotchner said. “As soon as he finishes his breakfast.”

“He’s been through a lot, Hotch. Maybe it’s better if I talk to him first.”

“Why you?”

“He was raped.”

Hotchner looked away for a moment. “Are they certain?”

“Yes. Doctor Pearson was sure. They ran a rape kit exam. I asked to have the tests fast tracked so we can get the results back ASAP.”

“Go ahead and conduct the interview, but I’ll be here. I need to know what happened so we know what charges these guys are facing.”

“Isn’t abducting a federal agent enough to put them away for life?”

“I intend to charge them with everything I can,” confirmed Hotchner.

Returning to the room, Hotchner glanced at Agent Rossi, “Get some sleep. We’ll call you if we need you.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Dave replied.

Derek took the chair beside the bed and gently placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Good Morning, Tony. I don’t know if you remember me from last night. I’m SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI. Across the room is SSA Aaron Hotchner. We were given the task of finding you.”

“Where is Agent Gibbs?”

“He was here. Last night. I’m sure he’s getting some rest. You let us know when you’re up to seeing him and we’ll bring him back. Okay?”

“I felt him holding my hand. I think. I didn’t want him to see me like this.”

“I understand. I do. But he flew down from DC and just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Derek assured him.

Tony turned away.

“We need to talk about what happened to you. Can I call you Tony?”

Tony nodded slowly as tears welled.

“I am sorry, but we need to know everything you went through. We understand that you went to a club with your friends on Saturday night.”

“What day is it?” Tony asked.

“It’s Friday morning.”

“It seems like I was held longer. They took my watch, so I couldn’t tell what time or day it was anymore. It all ran together, I guess.”

“There was a woman named Laura. Do you remember her?”

“Yeah, she was at the nightclub. She asked me to dance. Said she didn’t want to dance alone. We hung out a little bit. She left, then came back and said she had a flat tire.” Pausing, Tony looked up at Derek. “You said she was dead?”

“We found her car parked at the airport. Her body was in the trunk. We’re still investigating her death. So, you went with her to change her tire?”

“Yeah. It was dark. I remember handing her my phone on the flashlight app. Then something happened. I came to in the trunk of a car.”

“We found the men who were paid to abduct you. Laura was paid to follow you and call them when she thought she’d be able to lure you outside alone.”

“I was set up. Marco Capello set me up as payback for putting his father in jail.”

“He told you that?”

“Yeah. He was certain that I’d never be found. He was bragging that it was the perfect plan; that even if they found the people who took me, they’d never link them back to him.”

“He was wrong there,” said Derek.

“I’m glad you found me. I don’t know how much longer I could have held on.”

“We had teams of people working night and day on your case. Agent Gibbs never gave up.”

“How did you find me?”

Derek smiled. “Hey now. This is supposed to be me interviewing you,” he teased.

Tony sighed sadly.

“A lot of hard work. We started with your friends. We knew you were taken outside the club. They told us about Laura and one of them thought she’d asked you to change a flat tire. They thought it was an excuse for you to leave with her. I take it they don’t know about you and Agent Gibbs?”

Tony looked up, surprised.

“He flew down Monday and was interviewed. He told us you two are in a relationship.”

“Oh. And no, my frat brothers don’t know. I just never told them. They’re used to Tony DiNozzo, ladies’ man. I didn’t think they’d understand.”

“We searched the nearby traffic cams for a car running with a spare tire in that time frame. We traced the owner to a law firm and found a plane ticket in her name. That led us to someone else involved. He filled in some of the pieces. We searched the law firm where Laura worked. Our team viewed a lot of traffic cam footage, reviewed a lot of files, and ran a lot of phone logs. We found one common name between people you’d arrested and testified against, and the law firm where Laura worked.”

“The Capellos.”

“It was our best lead.”

“I’m glad it led you to me.”

“Us, too. Gibbs wasn’t going to let anyone take a break until we closed the case.”

Hotchner stepped forward from the corner of the room. He looked Tony over very closely. 

"What is it Hotch?" Derek asked.

Hotchner's eyes met with Tony's. "He looks like somebody that I used to know. It was a long time ago. Agent DiNozzo, we need to know exactly what they did to you.”

Tony wiped a tear away, his hand trembling. “They didn’t feed me for a couple days. They dropped me off and just left me there, locked up in that cell. I was so hungry and thirsty. I remember hearing men arguing, then a guy brought me some food and a case of water. I slept a lot at first. There wasn’t anything to do except exercise, sleep or just sit around thinking.”

“Do you remember how many guys you saw?”

“There were a couple different guys in the beginning. That part is a little foggy. One of them hit me and knocked me out.” Tony rubbed the back of his head and winced as he remembered the pain. “There was the guy who brought me the food and water. Then Marco showed up with Ben and Joe. They didn’t seem to care that I knew their names. In fact, Marco wanted me to know he was taking his revenge for me putting away his father.”

“Sal Capello,” said Derek.

“Yeah. I was undercover for a while in Philly, and got him on a few things including murder. He’s in jail for life. Marco was just a kid back then, maybe fifteen or sixteen. At first, they put me in an orange prison jumpsuit and beat me up. Marco said I would suffer everything his father had suffered.”

“The doctor checked you out. You’re going to be fine,” Derek assured him.

“Who burned you?” Hotchner asked.

“Marco. Ben and Joe would beat me. Marco would smoke while he watched, then he would use his cigarette to burn me.”

Derek spoke softly. “The doctor said they ran a rape kit test and confirmed you were raped while they held you.”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Tony replied as he looked away quickly.

Hotchner stepped forward. “Agent DiNozzo, I know this is difficult, but I need your full cooperation. I need to know everything that happened, so we can fully charge our suspects.”

“You don’t even have them in custody,” Tony said.

“We have several suspects in custody, including Ben Goodman. It’s only a matter of time before we catch Marco Capello. We need your help to make sure we can put him away for good.”

Derek looked at his supervisor. “Hotch, let me talk to him. Alone. Okay?”

Aaron Hotchner glared at his younger agent for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

“I understand,” Derek began. “I was abused as a child. It’s not the same. I know it’s not the same. But I do understand what you’re feeling. I know you want to ignore it, forget about it, but it will haunt you until you deal with what happened. I waited too long to bring the man who assaulted me to justice. Others did that. Eventually. But you have a chance to put these guys in jail for the rest of their lives.”

“I can’t bear the thought of Gibbs finding out. He won’t want me anymore,” Tony disclosed as he faced away.

“He’s your Dom?”

Tony quickly turned to face Derek.

“I know the type. You should see Hotch and Gibbs together. You can almost see the tension in the air between them. The kind of tension you only see when one Dom recognizes another.”

“And Hotch is your Dom?”

“No. It’s not like that."

"He's married. To a woman," Tony said as he stared across the room. 

"He was."

Tony turned to face Derek. "He's divorced?"

"Widowed. His wife passed away."

"Haley."

"How did you know that?"

"Hotchner and I met, years ago. Only briefly. I'm surprised he remembered me. He was a young Dom, a trainer, working his way through law school."

"I know what he is. He’s not sexually involved with anyone on the team. But he is a very strong personality. I’m actually married. My wife’s name is Savannah. We’re expecting our first child soon.” Derek paused for a moment. “I don’t judge you. My team, we’re dedicated to finding the truth and bringing the guilty to justice. That’s it. The fact that you’re with a man and that he’s your Dom has no bearing on the case at all. What they did to you shouldn’t happen to anyone. No one should be held against their will and tortured. I know it’s not going to be easy, but I will help you in any way I can. And I understand in a way that most people can’t.”

“I’m afraid Gibbs won’t want me anymore. Not when he finds out I’ve been violated.”

“It’s not your fault. I’ve seen the look in Gibbs’ eyes. He cares very deeply for you. This won’t change his feelings.”

“I’m not allowed to be with anyone else.”

“He understands that this wasn’t voluntary. He’s not going to hold it against you that someone forced themselves on you. All he cares about is that you get better, and that these guys pay for what they’ve done to you. What we need to know is who it was that raped you?”

Tony swallowed hard and wiped away more tears. His voice quivered as he spoke. “Mostly it was Ben and Joe. They used condoms, but they both did it when they were around. They would beat me then rape me, or rape me then beat me. Tonight was the first time Marco did it. He didn’t use a condom.”

“When we bring him in, we’ll test his DNA against your rape kit. We also have a team collecting evidence at the warehouse. If they left anything behind, we’re going to find it. Now, I don’t want you to worry about anything. We have an agent outside the door, and one of us will be staying in the room with you while you’re here. Get some rest. We’re watching over you. You’re safe now.”

“Thank you,” Tony said softly.


	9. A Few Tears May Fall

_Friday afternoon, 2:54 pm_

Down in the lobby, Hotchner spoke to Gibbs, keeping him at bay. “Tony is exhausted and needs his rest. Doctor’s orders.” 

“He needs to know that I’m here,” demanded Gibbs.

“I’ll let you know when he can have visitors.”

The pair glared at each other as Pride observed the encounter.

Up in the room, Derek Morgan sat next to Tony’s bed for hours, watching over him as he slept, and talking to him when he was awake. 

“Did you catch Marco yet?” Tony asked when he woke up.

“No, but we’re on his trail. We’re going to find him. Don’t you worry about that,” Derek assured him.

Tony rubbed his fingers against the facial hair that was sprouting. “They didn’t give me a razor.”

Derek smiled. “There’s one in the bathroom, whenever you feel up to it.”

Pushing back the covers, Tony swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m ready now.”

“If you need a hand, let me know. Gibbs keeps bugging my boss about seeing you.”

“I know. I’d just like to shave first.”

“I get it,” said Derek. “You want to things back to normal as soon as possible. Go ahead.”

Inside the bathroom, Tony stared at his image in the mirror. The face that stared back appeared tired, scruffy, and sad. “Tony’s supposed to smile,” he reminded himself softly. “You are the light in the darkness that is Gibbs’ life,” he continued, remembering a past conversation. “But how can I be? How can I ever be that man again?”

Picking up the razor, he began shaving the whiskers off, then rinsed out the sink when he finished. “Better,” he assured himself, rubbing a hand across his chin.

As he slipped back into bed, Derek said, “So that’s what you really look like!”

“I guess.”

“If you rather talk to a shrink than me, we can get you one.”

“I don’t know. It’s…”

“Confusing?”

“Maybe. I guess I got used to talking to myself. Isolation can really mess with you. I just don’t feel like myself,” Tony admitted.

“It’s going to take a while. I’m sure your director will give you some time to sort things out.”

“I’m ready to see Gibbs.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but if I don’t, he’s liable to break in the door.”

“Your call,” Derek said.

When Tony nodded, Derek made a quick phone call. “Hotch, are you with Gibbs? Tony is ready to see him. Okay.” As he closed his phone, Derek walked out to the hallway so he could meet Gibbs at the elevator.

A couple minutes later, the elevator door opened.

“Agent Gibbs,” Derek began, “Tony is very concerned.”

“About what?”

“Being rejected. By you.”

Gibbs waved Derek off and started down the hallway.

“He feels violated, damaged.”

Gibbs stopped short and turned sharply. “I care for Tony. Very much. What happened to him wasn’t his fault. I’m not going to blame him, or reject him. I want to be there to support him.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that, sir. He has a long recovery ahead of him.”

“How badly was he hurt?”

“You haven’t seen the medical reports?” Derek asked.

“Not yet. They were sent directly to the FBI. I haven’t received a copy.”

“He’s seriously traumatized. He was hit over the head with a pipe, stuffed in the trunk of the car, then left alone in that holding cell for two days before they gave him any food or water. He’s been beaten and raped. Repeatedly. Marco Capello has burned him multiple times with cigarettes. It’s going to take a while for him to heal physically. Probably longer for him to come to terms with this mentally.”

“Tony is one of the strongest men I know.”

“A strong man who has been put through hell. Don’t brush this off. There is no instant fix. After what he’s suffered through, he is never going to be the same.”

Gibbs looked at Derek a few moments in silence before speaking. “I want to see him.”

“Right this way.”

Tony was sitting up in the bed when they entered the room. Gibbs immediately walked over and hugged him. 

“I was going crazy. So worried about you,” Gibbs said.

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” asked Gibbs as he studied Tony’s face. “I see you shaved since last night.”

Rubbing his chin, Tony admitted, “Yeah, I did.”

Gibbs sat in the chair next to the bed and took Tony’s hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Best news in the world: that you were found alive.”

“It was difficult,” Tony admitted. “But whenever I thought about giving up, I knew that would mean I’d never see you again. I couldn’t face that. Not ever seeing you again.”

“I’m here for you, Tony. Always.” Standing up, Gibbs leaned over, hugging Tony tightly as he kissed his temple. 

Tony scooted over, leaving enough room for Gibbs to sit with him on the bed. “Did you read the report?”

“Nope. Everything is in a FBI file, and Agent Hotchner has not yet granted me access to the files.”

“Fornell couldn’t get a copy for you?”

Gibbs placed his hand on Tony’s wrist. “I know you are worried. I don’t want you to stress. You can tell me when you’re ready. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m surprised you’re not leading the charge to find Marco.”

“I was ordered not to.”

“Really?”

“By Vance and the FBI. Besides, you are more important. These guys aren’t going to stop until they find him. And I want to be here for you.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Five days later, Wednesday morning, 11:16 am_

Gibbs had gone to the hotel to pack Tony’s things. After lugging the suitcase up to Tony’s hospital room, he set it on the bed and opened it.

Tony picked through the outfits and settled on a pair of jeans and a dark T-shirt. 

Derek stepped forward. "Here’s my card. My cell number is on the back.”

“Thank you,” Tony said.

“I mean it that you can call me anytime. Even if you just need to talk. I have your back.”

“I appreciate it.”

Derek escorted them to the hospital lobby where Pride and LaSalle were waiting to say their goodbyes.

“I was overjoyed to hear you’re okay,” said Chris.

“You two take care of each other,” added Pride.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday afternoon, 4:39 pm_

 

Once they landed, Gibbs led the way to the long-term parking where he’d left his vehicle. “I want you to stay with me for a while.”

“Why?”

“Do I have to head slap you? You shouldn’t be alone.”

“My door has a lock,” Tony reminded him.

“I’ve never had an intruder that couldn’t be stopped with a stern word, or a bullet.”

“I’m sorry I got taken,” said Tony, as he stared out of the window.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I wish I could have stopped it. I wish I could have fought back harder.”

Gibbs clasped Tony’s hand. “You can fight back in court. Testify so these bastards are never set free again.”

“They still haven’t found Marco.”

“They will. Hotchner said they were working on a couple leads. He can’t run forever.”

Although Tony would have preferred the privacy of his own apartment, he acquiesced and agreed to stay with Gibbs.

Gibbs ordered in a pizza and pulled a couple beers from the refrigerator. Sitting on the couch, he patted the seat next to him. “We can watch anything you like.”

“I did miss having a television. Or even a radio. The silence was maddening,” Tony admitted.

“I bet you talked to yourself out loud, just to break up the quiet.”

“Yeah. I guess I did. Quite a bit, actually.”

Gibbs took a drink of his beer and scooted close enough that he could place an arm around Tony’s shoulder. Sensing that Tony seemed uncomfortable, he asked, “Are you okay? You’re safe here with me. Completely safe.”

Tony nodded and reached for his beer.

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Wednesday night, 11:06 pm_

A few hours later, Tony had fallen asleep with his head in Gibbs’ lap. Gibbs woke him gently. “We should go to bed. Upstairs.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You go on up. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Tony nodded and started up the staircase. After grabbing the empty beer bottles and the pizza box, Gibbs took them into the kitchen. He spent a few minutes straightening up things, then went upstairs himself. It was obvious that Tony was in the shower, but Gibbs decided to give him a little space.

Minutes later, Tony emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. “Good night,” he said as he climbed into bed and faced away from Gibbs.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Gibbs.

“Yeah.”

“Do you need a pain pill, or help putting the cream on your burns?”

“No. Thanks.”

“You go ahead and get some sleep. I’m going to go work on the boat for a while.”

“I’ll be fine.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Early Thursday morning, 2:12 am_

 

Gibbs spent three hours in the basement before returning upstairs.

Using all of his prowess as a sniper, he undressed silently in the dark, then pulled on an old pair of sweatpants before slipping beneath the covers. Doing his best not to wake Tony, he snuggled in, spooning behind him and wrapping an arm around him.

Tony shot out of bed in a flash, trembling as he stood wide-eyed with his back to the wall.

“I’m sorry,” Gibbs said softly. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just trying to get things back to normal.”

Tony shook his head and grabbed his cell phone before bounding down the stairs.

Gibbs smacked himself in the forehead. “Idiot.” After getting out of bed, he pulled on a sweatshirt and went after Tony. When he got to the porch, he saw both vehicles were still there. Looking up and down the street, he saw no sign of Tony. “Tony?” he called. “Tony?”

Tony had raced down the street and turned the corner before Gibbs had made it outside. Still running, he continued on his way to a small strip mall a few blocks from Gibbs’ house. His hands were shaking as he sat on the curb and pulled out his cell phone.

“Derek? It’s Tony. I’m really, really sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to someone.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Early Thursday morning, 3:03 am_

Derek pulled up next to Tony, got out of his car and sat on the curb beside him. “What’s up?”

“I just freaked out. Totally.”

“That’s understandable. You’re going to have triggers. What happened?”

“I went to bed. Gibbs came to bed a little bit later. I was asleep and just felt him close to me. It totally freaked me out. It took me back to being forced over a desk while they raped me.”

Derek nodded. “That can happen. As a sub, you’re used to giving yourself completely over to your Dom. What happened to you, it changes how you feel and how you look at yourself. You want to have some control right now.”

Tony sniffled and wiped a couple tears away. His eyes focused on the ground. “It’s like a chill went up my spine. I don’t know why. It was like I was back in the cell with Marco, Ben, and Joe threatening me and controlling me. I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“That’s a decision you’re going to have to make. I really think you need to get in and talk to a psychologist as soon as possible. They will help you get things straightened out.”

“Did you talk to a psychologist?”

“Back then? No. I was just a kid. I was embarrassed. Didn’t want to tell anyone. Later on, I had some anger issues and it was suggested that I speak to someone.”

“Did it help?”

“Yeah. It helped a lot. I had some serious trust issues for a long time, especially with men in authority over me.”

“And now you work under a Dom.”

“For now. Not for much longer.”

Tony straightened up and looked at Derek. “You’re quitting?”

“Yeah. I’m getting a desk job. I told you how my dad was killed in the line of duty when I was a kid. I can’t put my own child through that. I’m the most physically fit on the team, so I tend to be the one on point. I’m good with that. At least I was before I got married. Now, it feels like an unnecessary risk. It’s like I’m not being fair to my wife and child.”

“A lot of married parents are in law enforcement and the military.”

“Very true. And I respect that. I truly do. And I know the odds are that everything will be fine. But I remember how I grew up without my dad and how much that hurt. This guy who abused me, that never would have happened if my dad were still alive.”

“So, who’s going to kick in the doors for the FBI now?”

Derek smiled. “Maybe you.”

“Me?”

“Maybe you need a change of pace from NCIS. Hotchner is tough and strict, but he’s fair. He will protect you and won’t take advantage.”

“Gibbs likes having his sub on his team. He says it helps him focus.”

“Hotch is the opposite. He wants to focus on his sub at home, and just on the cases when he’s at work.”

“I don’t think Gibbs separates the two. Everything is focused together for him. I don’t want to disappoint him. But I’m not ready for things to go back to the way they were like nothing happened. When he touches my skin, I can feel every cigarette burn Marco put there, and I wonder why Gibbs still wants me.”

“It’s obvious that he feels a strong bond with you,” Derek assured him.

“I’m just not sure I can deal with that anymore.”

“I get it. You need to get to the point where you’re comfortable being you again.”

“I guess.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry. Can I take you out to breakfast? We can talk all you want.”

“Okay.”

“I’m going to call Gibbs. I’m sure he’s really worried about you.”

Tony nodded.

After speaking with Gibbs, Derek turned put his phone back into his pocket. “I know Gibbs wants you at his place, but it might be better for you to be in your own space for a while. You said you have your own apartment, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Think about staying there while you heal. Both physically and mentally.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Several weeks later, May_

Tony walked into NCIS headquarters wearing a black turtleneck and a leather jacket. Despite the glare from the skylights, he removed his mirrored sunglasses. Taking in a deep breath, he released it slowly and looked in Gibbs’ direction. Within seconds, Gibbs returned the glance and waved him over.

"They finally caught up to March Capello," Tony said.

"I know," Gibbs said softly. "Hotchner called when he was apprehended."

"I'm sorry for not really staying in touch. I just needed some time to sort through everything."

“I know. Are you ready to get back to work, now?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. But I think we need to talk. Elevator?”

Without responding, Gibbs stood up and walked across the bullpen. Once they were in the elevator, he stopped the car. “You look good.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

“I’ve missed you. A lot.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“I know. I’ve been talking to Derek,” Gibbs admitted.

Tony was surprised. “Have you?”

“He told me what he went through when he was a kid. I wondered why it was easier for you to confide in him rather than me.”

“He understands. He helped me a lot.”

“I’m glad you have someone to talk to.”

“Dr. Dupre helped, too. My shrink.”

“Good. Whatever it takes.”

Tony stalled for a moment. “Did Derek tell you he’s leaving the BAU?”

Gibbs shook his head.

“I’m taking his place.”

“What?”

“I need to start over. It’s a good opportunity and Hotchner is willing to give me a chance.”

“You’re resigning from NCIS?”

“I’m going to talk to Director Vance. Hotchner already spoke to him. They’re going to allow me to work with the BAU for three months, then we’ll decide if it’s a good fit.”

Gibbs bristled. “And if it’s not, you want to come back here? On my team?”

“If you’ll allow it. If not, Vance said he’d give me the opportunity to run my own team.”

“Hotchner is a Dom.”

“I know.”

Gibbs nearly growled, “Are you planning on being with him?”

“No. Derek told me Hotchner keeps that part of his life at home; the sexual aspect. I think I can handle taking orders from him at work.”

Gibbs sighed. “I hate to lose you.”

“I was hoping you might leave a spot open for me. I understand if you can’t, or don’t want to. I’m clearly damaged goods.” Pausing, Tony wiped the single tear from his cheek and took a deep breath.

Stepping forward, Gibbs placed his hand at the back of Tony’s neck and pulled him closer, until their foreheads rested together. “You’re not. You went through a terrible ordeal, but you survived. And I will always have a place for you. Always. Whenever you’re ready, come back to me.”

“Are you going to quote that sappy poem about if you love something, set it free?”

“Nope. But if that’s what it takes, if I have to let you go for you to get back on track, then that’s what I have to do. And if you come back to me, I will be honored to be the man you come to.”

“Or come with?”

Smiling, Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug. “You told me once you would do anything for me. I want you to know that is a two way street. I will do anything for you, too.”

“I appreciate that. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I just need a little more time. That’s all.”

“Take care of yourself, Skippy. And when you’re ready to come back, you’ll find my light is always on for you.”

NCIS *** NCIS *** NCIS 

_Several months later, October_

 

Gibbs took a deep breath as he entered the FBI building where Tony now worked. Fornell had arranged a guest pass for him, and David Rossi met him in the foyer to escort him upstairs.

“You look sharp,” Rossi said, eyeing the tux Gibbs was sporting.

“Special occasion. How is Tony?”

“He excels at his job. He’s a great addition to our team. Did you hire a replacement yet?”

“Tony is,” Gibbs paused, “irreplaceable.”

Rossi smiled and nodded. “I can imagine.”

“We couldn’t wait forever,” Gibbs said softly. “Tim has taken over the senior field agent duties on the team. We made it a permanent promotion at the end of the summer. The director assigned us a replacement agent, Nick Torres. He’s no Tony, but he does a fine job.”

As the pair entered the bullpen, several agents turned to look at them. It wasn’t often that anyone showed up at their office in a tuxedo. Across the room, Tony noticed the sudden silence that had overtaken the space, and glanced over to see Gibbs walking toward him.

His heart skipped a beat, seeing Gibbs for the first time in a long while. They’d still spent some time together, but Tony opted to spend most of his time alone. He was still seeing a therapist every week and had convinced himself that it was easier for him to work things out alone.

However, there was no ignoring the handsome man that was quickly approaching his desk. Before Gibbs made it across the room, Tony stood up to greet him. The look of determination was clear in Gibbs’ face as he approached with confidence.

“You know I’m not much for words,” Gibbs began. “But there are some things that simply must be said. I want to take your hand in mine and run together on a beach until we can’t go any further. We would fall on the sand together, laughing and looking up at the sky. I want to be at your side as you fight through your struggles, and hold you at night, comforting you in your sleep. I’m at my best, when I am with you. Things haven’t been the same since you’ve left. I want you back in my life. I need you back in my life.” Bending down on a single knee, Gibbs pulled a ring box out of his pocket, and flipped it open. Inside was a men’s wide band, silver ring with a sapphire stone. “I would be honored if you would agree to make our commitment to each other official.”

Most of the agents in the room had stopped working, and were staring at the two men. Some held their breath in anticipation.

Tony glanced around the room nervously, unsure of how to react. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much all at once.”

“Some things are important to say.”

Tony eyed the ring. “Is the blue for law enforcement?”

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. “It’s my birthstone.” Lifting up his own hand, he displayed a similar ring that had a ruby stone. 

“And a ruby is mine. They look like they belong together.”

“I know what you went through, Tony. I understand if you need more time. I want to be there for you. It’s agonizing to have to stay away. I want you to move into my house permanently and let me help you work everything out. Don’t you miss being with me?” Rising to his feet, Gibbs reached out, cupping Tony’s cheek. I would do anything for you, Tony. Anything.”

Tony looked at Gibbs, aware that everyone in the room was staring at them. “I’m not used to you being so public with your feelings.”

“I love you. I truly do. And I don’t give a damn who knows about it. What do you say? Do you want to be part of my life? Or should I walk away?”

Reaching down, Tony took Gibbs’ hands into his own, pulling Gibbs back onto his feet. “You look perfect. Amazing. My very own Prince Charming. I would be honored,” Tony said, wiping away a single tear. “I’ve been working through my challenges and things are getting better.”

“I’ve missed you like crazy.”

Pulling Gibbs into a hug, Tony disclosed. “I’ve missed you, too. I’ve been getting through my days by working a lot, then going home to a stiff drink and a couple old movies. But it’s not enough. I need you, too.”

“And?”

“I would be honored to make our relationship official.”

Standing a few feet away, Rossi began clapping slowly. “And to celebrate, we’re going to throw a party over at my house this Saturday. Our team, and yours, Agent Gibbs. I’d like to meet them all, especially Miss Sciuto.”

Releasing Tony, Gibbs turned around. “I’m sure they wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’ve become quite an expert at throwing fabulous parties. I have a friend who would be willing to officiate if you two truly want to make things official. No pressure.”

Tony smiled broadly. “I’m willing, if you are.”

“It’s not too soon?” asked Gibbs.

Shaking his head, Tony replied, “Actually, it’s long overdue.”

Pulling Tony back into a hug, Gibbs whispered into his ear. “I love you, Anthony DiNozzo.”

 

~~~The End~~~  
09/09/2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this last piece is one of the pieces I created the previous year for _If I Ever Get Out Of Here_ , since my artist was late. This is the piece that inspired _Broken_.


End file.
